Feliz dia do Sirius
by Miss Pads
Summary: Completa! O que será que acontece num dia que os marotos tiram especificamente para se divertir? quer saber? entaum leia para descobrir... o que os marotos podem aprontar num dia maluco como dia do Sirius? [ Short fic ]
1. Default Chapter

Cap um feliz dia do sirius...

Disclamer: nenhuns dos personagens originais me pertencem, só a rach e a cele que pertencem a mim e a minha amiga gabi respectivamente eu rach e ela cele o resto é tudo da tia Jô, eu adoraria ter o Almofadinhas e o Aluado pra mim pra poder dar pra gabi mas eu não posso então é isso aí.

N/A: A idéia do dia do Sirius me veio na cabeça quando eu estava assistindo ( de novo ) a um episódio de the O.C. aquele em que o Seth inventa o Chrismikah ( mistura do natal o feriado cristão com o hanukah op feriado judeu.) a eu tava assistindo e pensando no sirius ( pra variar ) e me veio a idéia um dia do sirius ia ser foda pra kct então aqui estou eu escrevendo essa fic e esperando receber comentários de meus leitores queridos...

N/A 2: A fic é minha então eu posso usar o meu universo alternativo se acalmem é em hogwarts sim mas aki o rabicho não vai existir \o/

Feliz dia do Sirius...

Para um grande dia um grande começo...

Era dia 16 de março e o salão da grifinória estava infestado de gente, era sábado e agora sairia o resultado de quem fora escolhido para entrar na equipe de quadribol no lugar de Halley Fellows que havia caído da vassoura de uma altura de uns 40 metros e ficado traumatizada, muitos alunos do segundo ao sétimo ano fizeram teste para a vaga de artilheira mas somente uma pessoa ia ser consagrada.

Rachel Emilly Potter Davis, mais conhecida como Rach, era uma garota de 17 anos, cabelos castanhos e com cachos bem definidos, olhos castanhos esverdeados e um sorriso maroto dando a evidência que ela viera de uma geração de Potters, a maluca extrovertida, acordava nesse momento e percebia que era a única que havia dormido até àquela hora.

Célebes Hansen Black Winslet, ou só Cele, era uma das amigas de Rach, cabelos pretos que nem o breu e bem lisos com a franja comprida caindo sobre o rosto e os olhos azuis muito claros e a pele quase alva, a amiga calma do grupo. Cele estava sentada na cama divagando em seus pensamentos com a toalha na mão obviamente esperando que Lily saísse do banheiro.

Lily Marie Evans, ou simplesmente Lils, era a ultima das amigas de Rach, essa era ruiva com os cabelos lisos que formavam delicados cachos nas pontas, tinha os olhos verdes extremamente vivos parecendo duas esmeraldas, a monitora esquentadinha, que estava nesse momento definitivamente tomando banho.

Bom dia Cele. – Cumprimentou Rachel acordando a amiga de seu transe.

Oi, bom dia Rach, você finalmente acordou, os meninos vieram aí, é eles vieram não me pergunte como, mas afinal eles são os marotos. –Cele explicou ao ver a cara que Rach fizera quando ela disse "os meninos vieram aí". – Eles vieram aí pa dizer que... – Cele parou de falar àquela hora pra fazer suspense, coisa que ela sabia fazer era deixar a galera na expectativa, afinal ela era quem narrava as partidas de quadribol.

Que o que? Fala logo Cele se quer ma matar do coração! – Pediu a outra não era a toa que ela era considerada a mais ansiosa do grupo.

Que você conseguiu, a vaga da Halley é sua! – Disse a outra pulando da cama e dando um abraço na amiga.

Serio! Caraca Merlin eu sou artilheira da grifinória ahhhhh espera até o Chris ficar sabendo disso. – Christopher (Chris) era irmão de Rach que se formara em Hogwarts dois anos atrás quando ela passara pro sexto ano, e que agora jogava na seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra como artilheiro.

Esperar até o Chris fica sabendo de que? – Perguntou Lily que saiu do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada ao corpo e outra no cabelo.

Que EU RACHEL EMILLY POTTER DAVIS entrei para o time de quadribol da grifinória no lugar da Halley. – Respondeu Rach abraçando a amiga aos pulos.

Rach calma, calma Rach pelo amor de Merlin! Minha toalha vai cair! – Gritava ruiva desesperada.

Opa a toalha de quem vai cair? – perguntava um belo rapaz de uns 17 anos, cabelos extremamente pretos e lisos que caiam displicentemente sobre seu belo par de olhos acinzentados, o rapaz era alto devia ter uns 1,80 e era sarado o que se via pelo fato dele estar sem camisa, esse cachorro maluco era Sirius Michael Black.

Sirius! SAI DAQUI AGORA!

Calma ae ruivinha não começa a sua manhã de sábado com a sessão de gritos Lily Evans não por favor.- Pediu outro rapaz que adentrava o dormitório logo após Sirius, esse com os cabelos também pretos porém extremamente rebeldes, mas um bagunçado charmoso apesar de tudo, esse tinha os olhos iguais os de Rach castanhos porem co pequenos traços verdes vindos da íris do olho até a pupila tornando-os olhos um tanto excepcionais mas que ambos possuíam, só que o rapaz meio que os escondia por trás dos óculos de aros redondos, esse também devia ter seus 1,80 pois era do mesmo tamanho do outro e também exibia um físico invejável pois estava este também sem camisa, esse rapaz que exibia agora um sorriso maroto no rosto se chamava James Nathan Potter.

Si, Jay será que vocês dois poderiam sair daqui por favor. – Pediu Rach calmamente.

Rach você tem noção do que você está pedindo para mim? – Perguntou James que estava no paraíso no momento ele era apaixonado pela ruivinha desde o ano passado e a chamava para sair faziam quase três.

Bom dia pra você também amor.- Disse Sirius debochado. – Eu venho aqui na maior boa vontade te dar os parabéns e não ganho nem um beijinho e sim um pedido para ir embora.

Calma meu cachorrinho, é que a Lils tem que trocar de roupa e não Pontas isso não envolve você olhando, e eu tenho noção sim do que eu estou pedindo a você, mas eu também tenho noção de que se você tiver paciência você não vai demorar para receber isso de bom grado. – Disse Rachel sorrindo maroto.

RACHEL! – Gritou Lily.

Ta bom a gente vai, mas olha você ta me devendo um beijo daqueles quando a gente chegar lá embaixo tá. – Disse Almofadinhas fazendo a famosa cara de cachorro sem dona.

Oh vai ser um grande sacrifício viu! – Disse Rach piscando o olho para ele e o levando em direção a porta do dormitório.

Ruivinha você tem noção de que era só eu pronunciar um feitiço que essa toalha caía não tem? – Disse James se aproximando da ruivinha com os olhos brilhando, como os de um leão faminto que acaba de encontrar uma gazela indefesa.

Ai de se você tentasse Potter, eu te... – Ela começou mas ele a cortou.

Você o que? Me agarraria e me tascaria um beijão como esse que eu vou te dar agora. – respondeu o garoto.

As palavras surtiram como um impacto muito grande no cérebro de Lily, mas houve um impacto maior ainda com o que aconteceu depois.

James que já estava perto demais a enlaçou pela cintura a trouxe mais para perto deixando seus corpos colados e foi aproximando seu rosto do dela e ela parecia não querer se afastar, lógico ela estava tão presa nos olhos dele que não conseguiu fazer mais nada só esperou que o beijo acontecesse.

Ele segurava a sua cintura com delicadeza como se tivesse medo que ela quebrasse ou algo assim, ela já se agarrara ao pescoço dele e sua mão subia descia pelo cabelo que havia na nuca do garoto, provocando arrepios pela espinha desse. Ele começara a beijá-la delicadamente era uma coisa diferente tinha um sabor diferente não era simplesmente um beijo que você encontrava alguém no meio da rua e depois de cinco minutos vocês estavam se agarrando, era diferente parecia que ele ansiava por aquilo fazia séculos e precisava matar a usa sede mas não de forma brusca. Ele deixava suas mãos alisarem o corpo dela sentir aquela pele alva por baixo da toalha era inevitável não sentir vontade de que a toalha não estivesse ali atrapalhando. O beijo que começara calmo agora como um simples estalar de dedos parecia se intensificar, ficava cada vez mais quente, parecia que agora ele já não agüentava mais ter calma ele precisava daquele contato físico para viver, precisava matar a sua sede, era verdade ele tinha sede dela e ela estava matando essa sede, suas línguas roçavam uma na outra num ritmo selvagem , e o fôlego de ambos parecia que não haveria de faltar nunca, mas como nada é inevitável o ar haveria de faltar e esse momento chegou, ambos afastaram os rostos porém Potter encostou sua testa na dela e disse:

Aposto que você nunca foi beijada desse jeito ruivinha e sabe por que, nenhum desses manés sabe te amar como você deve ser amada, nenhum deles sabe te amar como eu sei Lily e nenhum homem nunca vai saber amar alguém com a intensidade que eu te amo.

Lily corou violentamente, ficou uma graça vermelha que nem os cabelos, ninguém nunca havia falado desse jeito com ela, ela poderia até dizer que o Maroto estava mentindo como sempre fazia, mas quem é que em sã consciência mentiria sério assim e com aquelas palavras, dava pra perceber que ele não tirara aquilo de um discurso ensaiado, mas que sim era o que vinha de lá do fundo e o que ele ansiava por dizer a muito tempo.

Er James acho melhor agente ir. – Chamou Sirius ao amigo.

Vamo nessa Almofadinhas. – Disse Pontas sem nem tirar os olhos de Lily, e indo em direção a porta.

Assim que a porta se fechou Rach se pronunciou:

Lily Marie Evans você quer me explicar o que acaba de acontecer nesse dormitório? Que foi vai dizer que baixou um Sirius Black e uma Rachel Davis em vocês foi?

Rach, eu acho que a Lils não está em condições de falar, olha conjura um copo d'água e faz ela beber, faz ela sentar também que eu vou tomar banho ta bom? – Disse Célebes.

Lils vem cá senta aqui que a gente precisa conversar e você precisa acabar com o choque inicial.

Rach, Rach por favor não me diga que aquele beijo perfeito que acabou de acontecer comigo foi com o Potter, por favor não me diga que foi ele que me disse aquelas coisas lindas e me desarmou completamente.

Ta bom Lils se você quiser eu não digo. – Disse rach dando um meio sorriso.- Ah e toma a água. – Ela pronunciou um feitiço e conjurou um copo d'água.

Rachel, o que aconteceu com a boa e velha Lily? – Disse Lils dando um gole na água.

Ela sumiu Lils e foi trocada pela que se tocou que está apaixonada pelo Pontas. – Respondeu Rach.

Pela Lily maluca e que fez a insanidade de deixar o Potter beijar ela! – Gritou a ruiva.

Deixou beijar uma ova você tava quase engolindo o meu primo vivo Lils...sacanagem, mas pow você não deixou ele te beijar não, você retribuiu ao beijo.

Obrigado Rach por assinar o meu atestado de insanidade. Pronto agora você pode me levar pro St.Mungus.

Não eu prefiro você aqui mesmo aonde você não pode tentar evitar o inevitável.

Rachel Emily Potter Davis quem é você para dizer que eu me apaixonar pelo Potter é inevitável?

Eu sou apenas a pessoa que acompanhou isso tudo mais de perto tim tim por tim tim, além de que eu sou só a sua melhor amiga e prima do Jamie.

Ai Rach o que eu faço? Socorro Merlin me ajuda me manda um sinal pelo amor do teu nome que eu preciso de ajuda.- Lily pedia exasperada.

Calma Lils se segura ruivinha vai dar tudo certo, é só que é tudo muito novo pra você, lembra quando você teve aquela paixonite aguda pelo Amos, lembra quando você descobriu que tinha essa paixonite você ficou do mesmo jeito! – Gritou a morena mas mesmo assim a outra continuava desesperada.

- Ahhh! E da onde isso é bom eu NÃO POSSO ESTAR APAIXONADA PELO POTTER, NÃO POSSO É INACEITÁVEL, PORQUE MERLIN, PORQUE DE TODAS AS BRUXAS NO MUNDO VOCE FOI ESCOLHER JUSTO A MIM?

Ah! Coitada dela agora só porque o Potter é isso, o Potter é aquilo, a Lily Evans me perdoe mas vamos parar com essa infantilidade! Olha, eu sei que meu primo é um pouco metido, arrogante, exibido, mas é só um pouco, você é exagerada demais Lils, aqui você não se cansa de contar os defeitos que o Pontas tem, mas na hora de citar qualidades você finge que ele não tem nenhuma, e você mais do que sabe que isso não é verdade, o Jamie é muito fofo, incrivelmente romântico quando ele quer, lindo que é uma coisa, engraçado pra caralho, educado, muito maneiro, sociável, ele conversa com todo mundo menos com os sonserinos, é extremamente inteligente e não poupa esforços para ajudar os amigos e você sabe disso porque você também sabe muito bem da história do Aluado. – Rach passar esse mini sermãozinho e percebia que Lily estava aos prantos.

Ai Rach o que eu fiz para merecer isso, porque a minha vida é essa merda confusa, porque que eu não posso simplesmente amar o Potter ou odiar o Potter, porque a vida prega peças assim na gente? – Perguntou Lils com uma voz de como se o mundo fosse acabar e ela não soubesse o que fazer.

Lily, por mais que agente tente o ser humano foi feito para aprender e não para saber de tudo, e agora você vai ter que aprender a aceitar a vida como ela é e se a sua é confusa tem uma razão, talvez seja confusa porque você tem que achar a resposta, e acredite o James vai ta sempre onde você estiver para te ajudar, assim como eu, o Re, o Si, a Cele .

Brigada Ra, mas se sabe que é difícil, poxa eu lá no meu canto quietinha como todo dia qualquer aí aparece , quem, ele de novo é lógico não seria um dia normal se o Pontas não viesse encher meu saco né? Tá mais agora no dormitório é o fim da picada, puts grila eu acabei de tomar banho e to de toalha e ele mesmo assim sabendo de tudo vem e me da um beijão daqueles porra doido, putaquipariu caralho que merda em ? E ele queria que eu fizesse o que não o beijasse de volta por mais que o James seja um idiota prepotente, metido a besta arrongantezinho, eu continuo sendo mulher e tenho hormônios e ele continua sendo um cara fofo, lindo, gostoso com o peitoral mais lindo do mundo, além do fato que ele beija bem pra cacete.

Conta pra mim alguma coisa que não seja novidade.

Rach! Se ta afim de me deixar mais maluca que eu já to? – Perguntou a ruiva.

Lógico que não Lily eu só to tentando fazer você ler o que já está escrito na sua testa faz um tempão.- Rachel respondeu.

Nossa obrigada pelo consolo amiga.

Se quer que eu diga o que? Que eu minta dizendo ah Lils isso é só uma fase amanhã você acorda e tudo volta ao normal!

Po se você disesse isso seria muito legal viu?

Pode até ser que seja legal mas eu estaria mentindo pa você, Lils você tá sim apaixonada pelo Jay e você vai perceber como vai ser bom quando vocês dois estiverem juntinhos, olha tipo foi muito difícil eu conseguir o Sirius só pra mim mas agora você vê o quanto agente ama um ao outro é muito bom Lily, se tem uma coisa que EU mais do que todo mundo posso afirmar com toda certeza é que o Pontas te ama.

Brigada Rach é muito bom ouvir você falando isso, mas como é que eu posso saber que é verdade, eu não quero tipo ficar com ele e acabar me iludindo com uma coisa que nem futuro tem e logo depois de uma semana ser trocada por uma loira aguada. – Lily continuou.

Eu sei como você se sente, palavra de namorada de Maroto ex-galinha, acredite eu acordo todo dia achando que eu to sonhando, achando que não é verdade, que eu vou virar um corredor e o Almofadinhas vai estar se agarrando com qualquer uma aí, mas isso nunca aconteceu o que acontece toda manhã é que eu acordo tomo banho desço e lá ele está lindo como sempre me esperando pra gente ir de dedinhos entrelaçados até o salão principal, lógico pra lá, ao invés de tomar café termos a nossa seção matinal de agarração a mesa da grifinória. – Rach terminou.

Lily riu era verdade que invés de tomar café da manhã Sirius e Rach ficavam se agarrando pra quem quisesse ver, já era tradição todos já estavam até acostumados com isso.

Que bom, dia 16 de março vai ficar para a história de Lily Marie Evans, o dia que James Pontas Potter conseguiu me driblar. – Disse Lils calmamente.

Pera aí que dia você disse que é hoje? – Perguntou a morena.

16 de março. – Respondeu Lily.

Rach começou a rir e a ruiva tomou um susto com a atitude da amiga.

Rach se ta doida o que que é isso? – Perguntou a ruiva.

Feliz dia do Sirius pra você. – Disse Rachel.

Am? Que?

Feliz dia do Sirius, dia 16 de março dia do Sirius para os Marotos. – Explicou a morena.

E o que exatamente é esse dia do Sirius?- Perguntou Lily.

O dia do Sirius é o dia que os Marotos tiram pra zuar pra se divertir, os Marotos e eu né a Cele também topou participar do ultimo e ela adorou, bom primeiro como sempre a gente azara o ranhoso hehehe... aproveita o fim do inverno e faz uma grande guerra de bolas de neve, a gente vai pra Hogsmeade pela passagem secreta e compra o que precisamos pra de noite, vamos a dedosdemel, no três vassouras e na zonko's , compramos tudo e de noite fazemos uma festinha particular na sala precisa.

Nossa isso tudo por que é dia do Sirius? – Perguntou a ruiva.

É mas, dia do Sirius é só nome mesmo, porque bom, ia ser ou dia do James ou dia do Sirius, aí a opinião final ficou pra mim, como dia do James não soava tão bem eu escolhi dia do Sirius. – Respondeu Rach.

Ah ta agora entendi, mas será que eu poderia participar então do famoso dia do Sirius? – Pediu Lils

Lily Evans a monitora certinha pedindo para participar do dia do Sirius, nossa quem diria em? – Zoou Rach.

É quem diria, o mundo da voltas né, e ele acabou de dar um 360º completo e eu to ficando tontinha hehehe...- Respondeu Lily a piada da amiga.

End of chapter one... ;)

N/A: Oii espero q vcs tenham gostado vai ser uma pqena short fic com uns três caps talvez um quatro de epílogo se vcs quiserem e comentarem se vcs gostrem peçam para as pessoas comentarem que se não tiverem comentários nada de próximo cap eu encerro a fic por aki mesmo entaum gente por favor comentem faltam só 23 dias pro eu niver e eu gostaria muito de ter recebido muitos comentários até lá.

Olha tenhu agradecimentos especiais a Gabi C Lupin minha amiga de ano já ( já faz mais de um anuh viu gabi que a gente se conheceu ) e que me incentiva muito lendo as merdas que eu escrevo e dizendo que mesmo eu falando que ta ruim ela consegue gostar como NÃO ME perguntem. Ela que vai fazer niver daki há dois dias PARABENS CELE (GABI)! A Juh Montez que tah me incentivando a postar a minha outra fic que a passei pelo MSN ( ou de preferência o primeiro ) Que fez niver tbm ontem PARABENS DE NOVO JUH!

A Mylla Evans que me atura nu MSN e que escreve uma fic que eu não consigo parar de ler.

A Lisa Black que tbm me atura e que escreve divinamente.

E a todas vcs que tem a paciência de me aturar nu MSN muito obrigada e comentem por favor!

Bjus daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom...

Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black ( só faltou o Lupin pra ser perfeito. ) ou só Rach Black... Malfeito feito ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two...

Para um grande começo um meio melhor...

As garotas já haviam tomado banho e estavam descendo as escadas e com quem dão de cara lá em baixo? ( N/A: um real pra quem adivinhar... gastando... entrando nu clima do dia do sirius... )

Os Marotos já estão lá embaixo, a espera de suas amadas, quando finalmente elas aparecem lá de cima. Rach sorri para Sirius, Cele para Aluado e Lily fica vermelha só de olhar para James.

Bom acho que ta na hora de tomar café. – Se pronunciou Remus.

Não, a Rach ta me devendo uma coisa né? – Respondeu Sirius.

Ah, é Almofadinhas...- Ela disse se aproximando dele.- Quem

sabe depois do café. – Ela disse chegando bem pertinho e virando o rosto e andando em direção ao retrato sendo seguida por todos.

Ah, que bom! O anjo resolveu bancar a diabinha logo de manhã. – Disse o Moreno enquanto todos riam.

É quem sabe ela fica aqui até de noite. – Ela falou ao pé do ouvido dele fazendo-o estremecer.

Assim eu sucumbo, hein?

Quem disse que eu não quero ver você sucumbir?

Ai Rach, você é má.

Admiti, você gosta.

Er... ruivinha? – James tentou começar uma conversa.

Oi, Pontas? – Perguntou Lily vendo seu rosto passar para uma escala maior de vermelho.

Não precisa ficar com vergonha.Se você não quiser acreditar no que eu disse lá em cima não acredite, mas fique sabendo que aquilo não foi discurso gravado, foi o que deu na telha de falar. Só não deixa de falar comigo nem que seja só para me dar seus famosos foras, ou até berrar comigo dizendo que eu sou um idiota um grande desperdício na terra e que seria muito bom se eu simplesmente sumisse, mas mesmo que você não me queira vou sempre estar aqui e...- Ele ia continuar, mas ele via a ruivinha parando a sua frente e pondo o dedo em seus lábios como se pedisse para ele calar a boca.

James, só me deixa pensar ta bom? Isso é esquisito demais pra mim. Até ontem eu pensava que te odiava e agora eu já nem sei o que pensar então, por favor, será que a gente podia falar de outra coisa? Tipo ah é... – Lily lembrou-se e abriu um sorriso. – A Rach me disse que hoje é dia do Sirius... bom, será que eu podia participar?

Sério! Que dia é hoje? É mesmo dia 16 de março?

Pontas, calma, se segure! É sim, por que eu ia mentir pra você sobre a data? – Perguntou Lils.

Ah foi mal minha flor é só que sempre me esqueço do dia, tenho problemas com datas.

Oi Aluado, ontem acabou a lua cheia, né? Como foi? Já ta se sentindo bem? Não ta carente de nada não? – Perguntou Cele.

Já que você mencionou Ce, um carinhosinho aqui e ali não faria mal não sabe? Um carinho de namorada? – Pediu Remus olhando pra ela com a cara de lobinho carente.

Isso eu sei resolver. – Ela disse se virando pra ele e selando seus lábios nos dele. – Calma Remus... mas você sabe eu to preocupada.

Preocupada com o quê, amor? – Perguntou o lobisomem a abraçando pelas costas.

Ah, sei lá. Com o futuro, com esse tal de Voldemort que ta aparecendo aí, eu to com uma vibração péssima. – Ela disse.

Se acalme, não fique tão preocupada, hoje é dia do Sirius. Relaxe, temos muito que aprontar hoje. – Respondeu Remus com um sorriso maroto.

Serio, hoje já é dia do Sirius? Posso participar de novo?

Lógico Cele, sem você não seria a mesma coisa.

Os três casais ( N/A: quase três casais ) entraram no salão principal e arranjaram um lugar na mesa.

Bom gente, vocês sabem que dia é hoje, né? – Começou Sirius.

É hoje é dia do Sirius, e como último dia do Sirius em Hogwarts temos que fazer alguma coisa muito especial. – Continuou James.

É isso a gente sabe... mas fazer o que ?

Tem que ser algo grande!

Muito engraçado.

Inesquecível!

Magnífico.

Alguém sabe se o lago ainda está congelado? – Perguntou Lily olhando para Malfoy e Snape.

Sim ruivinha, o lago ainda está congelado.- Respondeu James.

Bom... esses dois não se desgrudam, né?

Não, os dois são feito unha e carne, andam aos cochichos ou escondidos pelos cantos juntos por aí, parece até que estão namorando. – Respondeu Sirius

Então é isso mesmo! – Gritou a ruivinha.

Hã? – Todos viraram o rosto para Lily achando que ela estava maluca.

Olha Rach, você não desenha bem pra caramba? – Perguntou a ruiva.

Desenho Lils, mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o Malfoy, ou o Snape, ou com o lago estar congelado?

Muito. Olha só...- Assim ela fez sinal para que todos juntassem as cabeças.

Nossa ruivinha, foi você mesmo que teve essa idéia? – Perguntou James.

James não deixa essa garota escapar não. Ela é de ouro. – Comentou Sirius no que todos soltaram gargalhadas.

Ta bom gente. Então será isso mesmo? Olha, hoje de noite depois da festa a gente vai pro lago, vai eu e a Rach sem a capa, né priminha?

Ai Filch desculpa, é que ele é sonâmbulo e saiu correndo pelo salão comunal, eu que estava lá e saí atrás dele. Mas estou tratando de levá-lo de volta não se preocupe. – Rach falou numa voz que era muito acreditável.

Olha, essa é minha prima? Tem prima melhor? Não tem, não existe. – Respondeu James a atuação da prima.

Enquanto todos tomavam café da manhã, Sirius e Rach começaram a sua sessão matinal de agarração, a qual que nem os professores se importavam mais em pedir para parar, pois sabiam que era um esforço em vão.

Bom gente, algo me diz que esse dia do Sirius promete. – Disse Remus.

Eu concordo.- Respondeu James. – Agora que temos a ruivinha do nosso lado, é menos um monitor para se preocupar com e mais uma cabeça para contar com.

Obrigada, é bom saber que eu ajudo. – Respondeu Lils sorrindo.

Ajuda nada, se você não tivesse bolado aquele plano, o dia do Sirius estaria sem a sua melhor parte.

Esse plano realmente minha flor, é digno de Maroto.

Viu? Acho que até eu tenho meu lado Maroto.

Lógico que tem, todos tem um lado Maroto, só que poucos deixam esse de fora.

Olha lá! O Ranhoso ta passando e para variar o Malfoy ta junto. Vamos nessa! – Chamou Sirius interrompendo a agarração.

Os seis saíram do salão principal e foram atrás dos sonserinos que, graças a Merlin, saíram do castelo e sentaram – se perto do lago.

Ta bom, que azaração será hoje? – Perguntou Sirius.

Eu estava pensando em deixar os dois com cara de dragão. – Respondeu Rach.

É isso! Um dragão rosa com pintinhas pretas. – Continuou Pontas.

Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Almofadinhas.

Coleiras iam ser legais.

Brilhante Cele! – Exclamou Aluado.- Essa tinha que ser minha namorada né? Só podia ser, brilhante do jeito que é...

Ela tem parentesco comigo, Aluado. Onde que prima minha não ia ser brilhante?- Respondeu Almofadinhas.

Pontas e Aluado apenas apontaram para duas garotas que estavam do outro lado do lago. Uma bonita, os cabelos escuros e lisos, os olhos claros, muito parecida com Sirius, era Bellatrix Black. Ao seu lado estava um garoto muito parecido com Sirius – igualzinho para se dizer a verdade – talvez menor na altura, além do comprimento do cabelo. O cabelo de Sirius era ligeiramente maior. Aquele garoto era o irmão mais novo de Almofadinhas, Regulus Black. A outra garota porém, era magra e tinha o pescoço erguido para cima propositalmente, se achando superior. Os olhos também eram claros, porém num tom de arrogância que denotava na maioria dos Black, era ela Narcisa Black.

Talvez ali. – disseram em uníssono.

Quem disse que essas duas criaturas são da minha família? Eu as desonrei! – Respondeu Sirius.

Você as desonrou? Não foram eles que te desonraram? – Perguntou Lily.

Querida Lily elas fazem parte da horrenda família Black onde estão os membros mais mesquinhos e podres da família. Eu já faço parte da _minha _parte da família, onde encaixo eu, a Cele e a Andie, a parte bela da família.

Não olha pra mim Lils, isso é idéia do Almofadinhas. – Respondeu Cele ao olhar de sua amiga.

Agora rapazes? – Chamou James.

Pode apostar Pontas.- Respondeu Remus.

Vamos nessa galera, e que o dia do Sirius comece.- Continuou Almofadinhas.

Pipoca garotas?- Perguntou Rach conjurando três saquinhos de pipocas.

Obrigada Sírias.- Respondeu Cele. (N/A : brincadeira que eu e minhas amigas fazemos. )

Pipoca deliciosa Si.- Continuou Lils.

De nada Remas e obrigada Jay. – respondeu Rach.

Não tem de que Almofadinhas.

Pontas...- Respondeu Rach sorrindo e começaram a assistir a farra matinal.

Vejam só, se não são as nossas vítimas preferidas! – Disse James.

O que vocês três idiotas querem hoje?- Perguntou Ranhoso.

Ranhoso, ranhoso , ranhoso, olha como você fala com os superiores. Tsc, tsc, tsc, acho que teremos de te dar uma lição. O que vocês acham Marotos?- Perguntou Almofadinhas.

Cala a boca Black. E quem te deu a informação de que você e seu grupinho de amigos patéticos...- Começou o louro oxigenado ( N/A: eu tinha que botar isso desculpa as cegas que gostam do Malfoy. )

Que é isso Seboso? Tendo que deixar o namorado te defender? – Perguntou Remus.

Ora seu...- Começou Ranhoso quando James lhe apontou a varinha.

Seu o quê Ranhoso?- Perguntou James.

Ah Potter, vai passear com seu ego em outro canto! Acha que eu tenho medo de um filhinho de mamãe que não consegue nem conquistar um sangue-ruim?

Ranhoso é melhor você retirar o que você disse sobre a Lily agora ,porque ela é mil vezes melhor que você, vamos antes que...

Antes que o quê Pottinho? Ele só esta falando a verdade.

_Dracomorfus! –_ Gritou James fazendo com que eles tomassem feição de dragão.

_Colorifus! – _Bradou Remus acrescentando as pintinhas.

_ Vingardium leviosa. – _Sirius pronunciou levando as duas coleiras que ele conjurou ao pescoço de cada um.- _Locks – _Ele adicionou fazendo com que elas não saíssem

Agora o rosto de vocês vai ficar assim por uma semana.- Começou James.

Isso com a ajuda da enfermeira.- Continuou Aluado.- Se não é o mês inteiro com a cara de dragão rosa com pintinhas pretas.

E as coleiras só saem se vocês disserem EU AMO OS MAROTOS.- Terminou Sirius.

Você me paga Potter! - Gritou Ranhoso correndo para a ala hospitalar ( N/A: paga mesmo coitado do Harry. )

Você me paga Potter.- Disse Sirius imitando o seboso e dando a volta andando em direção as meninas.

Olá para as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.- Cumprimentou Sirius.

Ah é? – Perguntou Rach

Lógico! Minha namorada, minha prima e minha melhor amiga tinham que ser. – Ele comentou como se tudo fosse por causa dele e todos começaram a rir.

A guerra de bolas de neve será antes do almoço então... vamos nessa galera. – Chamou Remus.- Separando as equipes, agora podemos fazer três Eu vou com a Cele.

Rach! – Gritou Almofadinhas.

Então pronto. Eu e o Sirius, o Rê e a Cele e o Jay e a Lils... alguma objeção? – Rach disse esperando que Lily reclamasse mas, para a alegria de todos, ouve o silêncio geral.

Vamos para a clareira então.- Chamou Remus começando a caminhar em direção a floresta proibida.

O que vamos fazer na floresta? – Perguntou Lils.

Não esquenta ruivinha, a gente não chega a entrar na floresta. Somente circulamos a orla dela por um tempinho e até chegar num pequeno caminho de terra.- Começou James enquanto andavam, ( N/A: enquanto eles falavam aquela fumacinha que sai quando ta frio hehehe naum sei pq eu botei isso mais deu vontade. ) – A gente segue por esse caminho e da numa clareira linda com pinheiros altos, a neve branquinha na primavera... é o lugar mais perfeito que existe, eu venho aqui bastante pra pensar em... – Pontas apenas começou, se calando logo depois.

Estava andando ele e a ruivinha, lado a lado, pelo caminho que era meio estreito devido as arvores que cresciam aos lados, só cabendo então duas pessoas. Sirius estava atrás de Rach, envolvendo-a pela cintura, com a cabeça em seu ombro e dava uns beijos no pescoço da morena de vez em quando. Remus e Cele andavam de dedos entrelaçados, conversando animadamente. Nenhum dos outros casais estava a alheio a conversa de Lily e James que parecia não querer nem sair do lugar. Ela se dedicava a fitá-lo silenciosamente, enquanto ele apenas sentia aquele perfume de lírios. Aquele perfume que o tentava dia e noite, que fazia seus hormônios o controlarem e tomarem impulsos selvagens. Tinha que agüentar ver ela ali, perfeitamente tentadora, e botar as mãos nos bolsos e esperar... enquanto perguntava a Merlin por que ele tinha que ser o escolhido para aturar a beleza e o gene de Lily Marie Evans - e se você quiser né, meu Merlinzinho? – Potter...

Pensar em quem James.- A ruivinha começara depois de cinco minutos de silencio.

Er...bom... ah Lily, você sabe né? – Ele falou sentindo as faces começarem a arder, sinal de que estava corando.

Ao ouvir isso a garota ficou quase escarlate de tão vermelha que ficou. "Mas é lógico! Ai Lily como você é burra, hein? Se o garoto parou de falar foi porquê? Ele num disse que te amava hoje de manha? Então, deve ser que ele, provavelmente, deva passar muito tempo pensando em você! Ai! James Potter pensando em mim! Mas... pensando bem, não quero saber no que isso dá, não quero nem imaginar os devaneios desse louco aí!"

" _Imaginar você não quer, você quer é realizar os quais que você participa, né, Srta. Lily Marie Evans? "_

" Mais uma vez não! Respira Lily você não vai começar a brigar consigo mesma de novo! Isso... Respira e inspira, expira..."

Que foi Lily? Você ta se sentindo mal? – Perguntou Potter ao estranho comportamento da garota.

Não, não é só maluquice minha mesmo.- Ela disse abrindo um lindo sorriso.

É engraçado...- Ele começou meio que falando pro nada.

O que é engraçado, James? – A ruivinha perguntou ( N/A: se curiosidade matasse eu, a Lily e a gabi estaríamos mortas né gabi? Hehehehe )

Isso tudo. Você nunca sorriu assim só pra mim. Muito menos quando a gente conversou o que civilizadamente. Foram raríssimas vezes e, mesmo assim, você logo me mandava calar a boca e eu, como um cãozinho adestrado, ficava quietinho... você sempre teve um grande controle sobre mim sabia Lily? – Ele falou aéreo. James sentia os pés literalmente fora do chão, a ruivinha estava o tratando como se fosse seu amigo de anos, nunca a vira tratar nem um Maroto assim com exceção óbvia do Aluado, mas era tão bom ele ficava mais uma vez cheio de esperança. O que fazer? Lily Evans era assim mesmo. Sempre o inundava de esperança para depois esmagá-la toda sem piedade. Será que dessa vez seria diferente?

Sério? Alguém teve controle sobre você? E... Espera! Esse alguém fui eu? Nossa, estou honrada com tamanha responsabilidade! Controle sobre James Nathan Potter? Que maneiro! Quando eu vou ganhar a coleira? – Lily perguntou sentindo a pigmentação do rosto mudar mais uma vez.Ela estava brincando com Potter? Realmente, o dia do Sirius afeta o cérebro das pessoas.

Bom o único cachorro do grupo é o Sirius, então... acho que a não ser que a Rach tenha perdido, a coleira ta com ela. Mas se quiser você pode pedir emprestado, eu não ligo de usar, desde que você esteja com a rédea e me guie ruivinha. – Ele disse sorrindo maroto vendo que ela tornava a corar furiosamente.

Você tirou o dia pra me deixar vermelha, né ?

Eu tiro qualquer dia pra te ver ruivinha ...de qualquer jeito.Seja vermelha, roxa ou azul. Pra mim você é linda de qualquer jeito, ainda mais vermelha da cor da Grifinória. Acho que até verde ( N/A: cor de sonserino... bler cara de nojo ) você seria linda. – Ele disse sorrindo ao ver que ela ficava mais vermelha ainda.- Mas é melhor te deixar corada de vergonha do que de raiva, pois assim você não briga comigo...hehehehe...sem querer ofender minha flor, mas seus gritos não são _nada_ delicados. – Ele disse temendo o pior receber um deles de presente.

Eu sei Pontas, você não é o primeiro a me falar isso...hehehe...tenho plena noção da potencia dos meus gritos, não sei como você não ficou surdo ainda.

A madame Pomfrey já teve muitos problemas com meus ouvidos. Eu vou lá todo mês e digo que é por causa das fãs. Ela sempre reclama daquele jeito chato dela " Ah, essas garotos de hoje em dia... ".- James falou arrancando risadas da ruiva pela sua imitação perfeita da enfermeira.

Bom chegamos.- ouvia-se a voz de Sirius lá na frente.

Vamos fazer o jogo mais interessante. – Propôs Rachel.

É, cada equipe terá a sua bandeira, sendo a minha e da Rach preta em homenagem ao meu sobrenome e ao futuro sobrenome dela. Dedico a bandeira vermelha à equipe de Lily e Pontas, devidos ao rubro dos cabelos da nossa querida ruivinha. Sobra então a bandeira azul para o nosso casal ternura.- Sirius comentou entregando a bandeira vermelha para James e a azul para Remus.

O seguinte é: cada equipe terá que montar um forte e proteger a sua bandeira, com feitiços e etc... só não vale usar azarações, ouviram senhores James "Pontas" Potter e Sirius " Almofadinhas" Black? – Comentou Rach. – O objetivo será recolher duas bandeiras. Cada equipe terá duas. – Dizendo isso apareceu mais uma bandeira na mão de cada garoto.- Quando uma das equipes reunir duas das bandeiras, corre até aqui onde haverá essa bandeira mestre.- Rach disse e apontou para uma bandeira grande que aparecera ao seu lado.- Bastará que ambos os integrantes das equipes toque na bandeira para que apareça um brilho na varinha de cada um. – nisso a varinha dela começou a emanar um brilho branco. – E todos retornaremos pra cá. Bom são 10:00 e o almoço começa 12:30. Dá tempo de sobra pra a nossa guerra de bola de neves... Ah, e voltando as regras, cada jogador será equipado com 20 bolas de neve, quando ver um participante de outra equipe, bola nele! E nada de planos e combinações, e nada de atirar em gente da mesma equipe de brincadeira viu Sirius?

Sim minha amada dona. – Respondeu ele imitando um cachorro.

Bom, todos entenderam? – Perguntou a morena..

Todos então assentiram.

Então que a guerra de bolas de neve comece...! – Ela gritou e saiu correndo com Almofadinhas, no que cada casal foi para um lado... cada casal montou rapidinho o forte para que pudesse sair a procura das bandeiras, Lily aproveitou de todos os seus vícios por estudos e construiu uma fortaleza magnífica James que também era inteligente a beça não ficou atrás.

Então ruivinha, guie seu pobre cachorrinho... pra que lado nós vamos?

Depende...que bandeira você acha melhor pegar primeiro?

Acho melhor bom...tanto faz.- Ele disse.

Sirius você acha melhor a gente ir atrás de quem primeiro? – Perguntou Rach.

Vamos atrás da bandeira do Pontas. Ele e a Lily provavelmente ainda estarão lá. Vamos nos escondendo, chegamos perto e começamos a artilharia.- Ta bom, vamos nessa então. – Rach disse, eles dois entraram minimamente na floresta só o suficiente para se esconder, chegando cada vez mais perto da área da bandeira de James e Lily, vendo que os dois discutiam sobre a bandeira de quem pegar.

Rach vai lá pegar a bandeira que eu abro fogo. Pega a bandeira e vem me ajudar ta? Tenta só usar cinco, se não, não sobra nada pro nosso amigo lupino. Vai minha moreninha, mas vê se não faz muito barulho.

Ta bom tótó, eu vou tentar.- Dizendo isso Rach se esquivou por dentre as árvores e conseguiu chegar atrás da fortaleza sem fazer barulho, subiu rapidinho e pegou a bandeira. Acenou para Almofadinhas que só gritou "ATACAR!" e começou a tacar bolas de neve em James e Lily.

Ah isso não vale! - gritava Lily desesperada.

Corre ruivinha, agora não adianta, eles já pegaram uma das bandeiras. Olha vai pra um lado que eu vou pro outro, assim a gente pega as duas bandeiras mais rápido.

Sorrateiramente Lily se aproximou de uma das fortalezas sem saber de quem era e surrupiou a bandeira. No caminho da bandeira central encontrou Remus e Cele tentando se esconder para pega a bandeira deles, mas dessa vez seria diferente... Lily saiu correndo em direção a eles e começou a tacar todas as bolas de neve, sem nem lembrar que James poderia estar esperando por ela. Só foi se dar conta de que deveria estar correndo quando sua munição acabou... saiu correndo, sentindo as bolas de neve em cheio em suas costas, imprimiu mais velocidade até que alcançou uma região fora do alcance de Remus e Cele.

Enquanto isso James as aproximou da fortaleza que sabia ser de Almofadinhas, já esperava alguma coisa bem assustadora, quando viu um jato de água voar na sua cara. Sabia que Almofadinhas não resistiria em pregar uma peça em alguém. Quando o jato parou de jorrar água, Pontas, que já estava completamente encharcado dos pés a cabeça, foi pegar a bandeira meio mal humorado, no que acabou escorregando na neve e, gritando um sonoro " MERDA! " se levantou de novo e se dirigiu até a bandeira. Conseguiu botar as mãos na bandeira e pronunciou um feitiço que secasse as suas roupas, mas como James nunca levara muito jeito com esse feitiço não serviu de quase nada... passou da enorme poça d'água que havia sobrado –dessa vez sem tropeçar – saiu correndo em direção ao ponto de encontro e viu que a ruivinha não estava lá. Esperou uns cinco minutos até que viu um pontinho vermelho subindo a colina, andando meio ofegante. Quando ouviu a voz de Sirius e Rach subindo do outro lado, encostou na bandeira e gritou.

Corre ruivinha, corre anda rápido, mais rápido a Rach e o Almofadinhas tão vindo aí!. – James parou de gritar e viu três pessoas correndo em sua direção e gritou mais uma vez para que a ruivinha corresse mais rápido e essa imprimiu velocidade. Lily já havia acabado de subir a colina e começou a correr mesmo, mas acabou meio que perdendo controle dos pés... chegou na bandeira e encostou nela mas acabou tropeçando. James tentou acudi-la e acabou servindo de almofada para a garota, que caiu bem em cima dele. Eles perceberam que ganharam, pois suas varinhas estavam brilhando e Sirius e Rach ainda não haviam chegado ao topo.

James notava a situação que estava: a ruivinha que tanto amava e ansiava para ter em seus braços estava lá mais uma vez parada, só pra ele. E pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu aqueles olhos verdes o fitando de uma forma diferente. Não era aquele desprezo de usualmente, era uma coisa nova até um certo carinho, uma duvida, algo meio indefinido... olhou profundamente bem na íris, aqueles orbes verdes que ele tanto amava... era o contraste de seus olhos castanho-esverdeados em profundo contato com as esmeraldas de Lily.

Ela não sabia porque, mas não conseguia sair dali. ( N/A: não conseguia ou não queria? ) Estava completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos belamente castanhos mais uma vez... por que é que aqueles olhos tinham tanto efeito sobre ela? Ela sentia a respiração ofegante de James como tinha certeza de que esse também sentia que a sua se tornava a cada vez mais forçada. Sentia a proximidade do garoto... Estava na distância que ela chamava antes de "zona de risco", mas agora simplesmente não tinha forças para se afastar, então, porque não...

End of chapter to...;)

End of chapter to...;)

N/A : eu sou muito malvada terminar um capítulo assim de súbito pode dizer mas eh que eu não estou satisfeita com o resultado das reviews vou ver se deixo o final mas emocionante pra que vcs lembrem de COMENTAR! Bom esse capítulo é dedicado a Juh ( Juliana Montez ) que tem me aturado no MSN em tempo integral ( se alguém mais quiser aturar as minhas pirações, idéias malucas e devaneios sobre Sirius Black meu MSN eh rachelmionehotmail..)

Juh muito obrigada garota por me agüentar e agüentar as minhas idéias malucas e apoiar as porcarias que eu escrevo e que vcs lêem e gostam ( ou não ) mas nem que seja pra esculhambar clique ali em baixo no botãozinho go do lado de submit review sabe, ele não morde... mas comentem por favor unam-se ao FuTPF ( Façam uma Tia Pottermaníaca Feliz ) e comecem cmg deixando muitas reviews...

A Juh...

Beijos Marotos Daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom...

Rachel Emilly POTTER Davis BLACK ( os dois sobrenomes mais perfeitos do mundo num nome só o meu...hehehehehehehehe )

Ou só Rach Black...

Malfeito feito...;)

Os: pensem antes de mandar ameaças de morte ou tentarem consumar o fato sem Rach sem terceiro capitulo heehehhe... Malvada euzinha neh? Malfeito feito...;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

Calma não se preocupem temos a continuação da cena...

N/A: atendendo a vários pedidos a fic não terá mais 3 capitulos sendo que esse SERIA o ultimo talvez tenhamos 4 ou talvez até 5 quem sabe depende da minha mente brilhante ( zuei nada a ver eu brilhante puff conta outra...) Bom para as pessoas que gentilmente pediram continuação não se enlouqueçam essa fic assim como outras shorts que eu venho planejando em escrever fazem parte uma saga ( sem nome definido ) escrito por MIM e pela minha queridíssima melhor amiga gabi, GABI.C.LUPIN, naum se espantem a célebes dessa fic é sim justamente ela assim como a Rach sou eu, sim vcs acham mesmo que nós deixaríamos o Re e o Si sozinhos podendo-os honrar com a nossa formidável presença ( caralhu de onde eu tirei isso ) mas espero que vcs fãs de Sirius e Remus gostem da Rach e da Cele porque além de elas ficarem com nossos amados personagens preferidos elas tem os primos mais perfeitos do mundo ( pra quem não percebeu EU realizei o sonho da minha vida " entrando " para a família Potter a Rach eh prima do Jamie... e a Gabi não tem do que reclamar sendo a Cele a prima da pessoa mais perfeita do mundo...falando obviamente de Sirius Black...cagona eu né poder entrar pra duas famílias Potter e Black morram de inveja, mas comentem viu? ) agora vamos as respostas das reviews...

**Juh ( Juliana Montez )... **Oiiii amigah...muito obrigada pela sua review e devo te parabenizar pelo maior comentário naum tenhu certeza mas achu q foi u seu...obrigado pelo cartão ( pra quem não sabe foi meu niver dia 11/06 ) eu AMEI...espero que tenha gostado do cap que foi dedicado a ninguém mais niguém menos do que vc...Bjus marotos...; ps: obrigada por comentar nus dois caps...

**Luh Black...**Oiiii... obrigada avc, pessoa a comentar nos dois capítulos hehehehehe... bom mas foi graças a vc que eu postei o segundo cap logo mesmo eu já tinha ele pronto a um tempo prometi a mim mesma que só ia postar quando tivesse 7 reviews mas por vc eu postei na 6...calma as pessoas teram uma pequena surpresa com vc nesse cap neh? Amei seus comentários obrigado por perder seu tempo lendo isso...bjus marotos...;

**Lisa Black...**Oiiii... bom vc foi a primeira a ler esse capitulo e mesmo que eu tenha te mandado pelo MSN eu queruh review viu?Obrigado por meio que ter betado esse capitulo, te devo essa...hehehehe mas o próximo cap eh dedicado a vc e a Luh vc pela idéia e ela tbm ( AH TODOS SAIBAM QUE É GRAÇAS A ESSA GAROTA QUE VCS RECEBERAM MAIS CAPITULOS AO PEDIDO DELA POR UMA ARMAÇÃO A LÁ PANTERAS )...Bjus marotos li...;

**Rah Riddle...** Bom agradeço a Luh por ter te pedido pra comentar eh que prometi a ela que se ela arranjasse alguém pra comentar eu postava o segundo cap espero que vc leia esse tbm e goste tbm...Bjus marotos...;

**Mayara...**Que bom que vc está gostando e foi vc que gostou da Cele? Ponto pra Gabi ( viu migah tem gente gostando da Cele jah? )E da Rach nada a declarar? Espero poder agradecer pela Gabi...( a Cele eh toda dela parte minha mas mais dela a Rach eh criação minha se vc gostou hehehehe ) espero que continue lendo e comentando e goste muito viu?Bjus marotos...;

**Celelitxa.E.Black... **Oiii... já te aceitei nu MSN espero que possamos conversar logo ) eu adoro as suas fics sabia? A Confissões de uma adolescente em crise perdoe –me por esquecer de comentar pleno erro de uma pobre escritora geminiana nó gostamos muito de falar e as vezes esquecemos de escrever ( foi mal mas juro solenemente que volto a comentar ) que bom que vc está gostando...)...Bjus marotos...;

**Mia Moony... **Oiii...muito obrigado pela sua review vc contribui para a minha felicidade vc que pediu continuação teremos mais dois caps talvez e vai a lembraça de que essa fic se encaixa a uma saga que logo logo estará no ar...obrigado pela review...Bjinhus marotos...;

**Lane Laoconte...**muito obrigada pelo seu muito importante comentario viu? que bom que vc esta gostando e pode deixar que eu continuo sim viu?...Bjinhus marotos...;

**Pandora Riddle...**não culpo a Luh por ser anciosa tah...mas muito obrigada por deixar seu comentariozinhu eu agradeço muito saiba que vc eh a ultima integrante do FuTPF ( Façam uma tia pottermaniaca feliz ) pq eh graças a vc o decimo segundo comentario que eu postei hehehehe... Bjinhus marotos...;

**Estou com problemas pra lembrar quem mais comentou pq a minha Internet e ela naum está querendo funcionar...grande merda na minha opinião pow Juh foi mal ela caiu quando eu tava falndo com vc hehehehehe foi mal mesmo viu T mas naum foi culpa minha viu? Se mais alguém comentou por favor me perdoe perdoe perdoe por favor mesmo talvez se vcs comentarem de novo eu lembro...**

**E agora uns recadinhos a duas pessoas **

**GABI...vc que se diz uma melhor amiga em? sacanagem eu sei que sua net tah cum problema eu sei como eh isso mas estamos indo pro terceiro capitulo e nada da senhorita Winslet( futura senhora Lupin ) por favor naum se esqueça desse alguém aki que te adora muito viu e que está se esforçando para escrever esse cap mesmo estando espirrando a cada cinco segundos...****Bjinhus...**

**MYLLA EVANS...neh dona senhorita Evans eu sou sua comentadora acirradamente oficial me dobro pra poder comentar nas suas fics e eh isso que recebo em troca vc tbm estamos no terceiro cap e nenhum vestígio seu em mocinha? Sempre comento depois, espero que esse dps seja futuramente breve viu? Pode me chamar de tratante chantagista mas eu estou doente e carente de cometários se vc puder me fazer o favor de clicar no botão de GO do lado do SUBMIT REVIEW eu agradeceria ( junte se ao FuTPF FAÇAM UMA TIA POTTERMANIACA FELIZ! ) eu to doente mereço um comentariozinhu de uma das minha autoras favoritas neh? E uma que me deixou doente neh dona Mylla...?****Bjinhus... **

**Ps: Olha naum apareceu meu email direito no outro cap mais eh rachel(underline)mione(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com... desculpem pela nota colossal mas ai vem o cap... **

Calma, não se preocupem temos a continuação da cena...

James se sentia daquele jeito pela segunda vez aquele dia realmente descobrira que Merlin não tinha pena do seu pobre cérebro que estava literalmente estuporado, perdera controle do que fazer, a ruivinha o encarava como se esperasse alguma coisa, aqueles olhos brilhando de uma forma extremamente familiar, aquele olhar carente que sempre era transmitido por seus olhos sempre que encarava a ruivinha.

Porque o Potter do nada se tornara tão irresistível do nada.

"Será que ele sempre foi irresistível assim e eu não percebi? Merlin do céu me ajuda aqui eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vu agüentar não. "

James percebia o olhar vidrado da garota resolveu tentar uma leve aproximação para testar a reação dela.

Ao perceber que James se aproximava percebeu que finalmente era o fim do mundo,( N/A: juro que eu lembrei da musica um minuto para o fim do mundo do Com 22 aki...um minuto para o fim do mundo toda sua vida em 60 segundos...) ela não teria coragem o suficiente para afastar o olhar daqueles olhos amendoados, sentia que faltava pouco para que os lábios finalmente se tocassem sentia respiração ofegante de James bater em sua boca e o coração dele bater num ritmo tão acelerado quanto ao seu.

Ele parara o rosto a milímetros dela e viu que para a sua surpresa a garota fechara os olhos e começara a se aproximar também seus lábios tocaram a principio de leve num beijo gracioso ele pode sentir aqueles lábios suaves como uma pétala de uma flor de uma flor não de lírios para combinar com a graciosidade do belo nome de Lily, o beijo parecia se intensificar cad vez mais ela entreabria os lábios pedindo que ele os passasse com a língua o que ele fez com muito prazer, amava aquela garota e amava tê-lá em seus braços, num movimento rápido girou o corpo para com que ficasse em cima da ruivinha vendo que ela não fazia objeções imprimiu mais vontade no beijo enquanto as suas delicadas e abusadas ( N/A: Mas nada em comparação com as do Sirius...eu que o diga hehehehehehe ) mãos que antes se acalmavam na cintura da garota trafegavam por toda a extensão do corpo dela, enquanto a própria Lily já tinha as mãos ao redor do pescoço de James não esperando sair dali tão cedo.

Quando ouvem uma risada espalhafatosa e alta e logo depois um Aluado extremamente vermelho vendo a cena. Logo se prostrou na frente de Cele impedindo a passagem.

Oh Remus eu quero passar...- Pediu a baixinha impaciente porém com a voz tranqüila.

Er...Cele porque que a gente não volta e da um passeio na neve, a gente já perdeu mesmo, em? – Perguntou Remus corando cada vez mais.

Remus John Lupin... o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou ela pondo as mãos na cintura e alterando mas não muito o tom da voz.

Nada, eu só queria passar um tempinho com a minha namorada, por que? Não posso mais? Vai dizer que você finalmente enjoou do seu lobinho? Vai me abandonar? – Perguntou Remus fazendo a sua melhor cara de lobinho carente ( N/A: Que lindo até o nosso querido Aluado usando e abusando de certos artefatos marotos que derretem o coração das garotas em? muito bonito Sr. Moony... )

Remus! – Cele disse corando.- Até parece, mas anda sai da frente eu quero passar por fav...- Cele bem que planejava terminar a frase mas quando viu o namorado havia a enlaçado pela cintura e seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância e por isso se calou.

O que você estava dizendo? – Ele perguntou sorrindo Maroto e selou os lábios nos dela naquele beijo tipicamente apaixonado, enquanto a ia guiando de volta colina abaixo.

Sirius se você me permite eu gostaria de sabe porque você me trouxe pra cá? – Perguntou Rach que estava encostada em uma árvore um pouco dentro da floresta proibida.

Nenhuma idéia minha querida moreninha?- Perguntou Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

Bom nadinha a não ser coisas que essa sua mente pervertida são capazes de pensar. – Ela disse sorrindo da mesma forma vendo que o namorado se aproximava perigosamente.

Capazes não somente de pensar né Rach...?- Perguntou ele já com uma mão na cintura da garota.

Não duvido nem um pouco do que você é capaz de fazer Almofadinhas...- Respondeu Rach trazendo namorado mais para perto.

Ainda bem que você não duvida.- Sem nem pegar ela de surpresa ele pegou ela no colo ele adorava fazer isso, adorava se exibir, mostrar que era forte só pelo fato de que a carregava pra lá e pra cá com a maior facilidade, sentou no chão com a garota em seu colo ainda encostados na árvore, a trouxe mais para perto roçando de leve os lábios nos dela, fazendo o que ele mais gostava de fazer, provocar e bem sabia ele que a moreninha ali também era faixa preta no assunto, virara o rosto bem na hora que ele iria beijá-la de verdade, plantou uma leve mordiscadela no lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou no ouvido dele " provoque e será provocado, querido almofadinhas "

Ele sorriu malicioso e puxou a namorada para um beijo ardente, qualquer um que não conhecesse Sirius e Rach com certeza

pegaria um extintor e tacaria água neles, por que esses dois tinham um fogo insecável.

Ele demorara a perceber que não conseguiria faze mal a moreninha que não agüentaria despedaçar o coração de Rach e quando se deu conta a garota já havia o enfeitiçado completamente estava amarrado, finalmente achara A garota.

Há muito tempo que ela gostava de Sirius, mas nunca alimentara muitas esperanças, até que aquele dia no expresso ( N/A: Em breve vcs saberão u que isso quer dizer...) ele a havia beijado e não só uma como duas vezes, a partir daí foi só ela fisgá-lo naquele dia que ela lembrava perfeitamente, daí os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais quentes como esse eles mostravam claramente no beijo que eles precisavam um do outro que aquele contato físico era um meio de vida pra eles, Sirius a apertava cada vez num abraço mais caloroso, como se ela quisesse fugir, até parece, desde que descobrira aqueles lábios divinos com gosto de chocolate nunca mais queria se separar do moreno, aquele beijo caloroso que expressava tudo, amor,desejo, paixão...

Nunca havia sido beijada por alguém como Sirius beijava, ela sentia a língua dele roçar com a sua num ritmo extremamente selvagem como se as duas estivesse há tanto tempo separadas, sentia a mão quente dele em sua coxa enquanto a dela entrava pelo casaco do maroto lhe apertando as costas passando a mão gentilmente de cima a baixo, sentia ele procurar uma brecha por debaixo do casaco e da blusa dela e assim posicionando em sua cintura uma das mãos ali fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedão meio que num carinho gostoso, sentia calafrios e o corpo todo arrepiava a menção do leve toque de Sirius, ambos juntos não sabiam mais o significado da palavra autocontrole. Os lábios se procuravam em frenesi, era incrível, mas mesmo assim Rach e Sirius se amavam não eram daqueles casais que demonstravam muito o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, costumavam mais mostrar de um jeito diferente mais um " eu preciso de você... " e foi exatamente isso que Sirius sussurrou assim que começou a beijar o ponto fraco da moreninha, o pescoço.

E mais uma vez ela sussurrou em seu ouvido só que dessa extremamente rouca " eu também sirius..."

Lily estava extremamente corada, talvez pelo simples fato de que James estava em cima dela, ou porque ela estava beijando o Maroto até dois segundos atrás, ou porque também os dois não estavam nem a um centímetro de distancia, ela conseguia sentir a respiração ofegante de James ainda em sua boca assim como tinha certeza que ele podia sentir a sua própria, seu cérebro parara de funcionar, ela estava beijando James Potter o alvo de seu próprio ódio pela segunda vez naquele dia, realmente Merlin devia estar junto com o Maroto num complô contra ela.

Er Lily...Desculpa, eu não consegui resistir... – O Maroto disse se levantando e estendendo mão para que ela levantasse.

Ela aceitou a mão dele e se levantou mas meio que tropeçou e acabou sendo amparada por ele caindo direitinho em seus braços, aquele espaço parecia ter sido feito especialmente para Lily a perfeição com que ela cabia nos braços de James era indescritível ( N/A: Por isso eu vou parar de descrever...hehehehehe ). Sentia mais uma vez o perfume cítrico que emanava do rapaz aquele perfume que entorpecia seus sentidos e levava seu cérebro ao estado estuporado, olhou para cima e viu os olhos de James a fitando com carinho porém com um leve toque de desespero, desesperado era assim que estava pela ruivinha, estava mais que apaixonado por ela, não conseguia imaginar do que se seria de sua vida acordando e não dando de cara com aquele cabelo ruivo e aquelas esmeraldas olhando para ele nem que fosse com total desprezo, precisava de Lily para continuar a vida sem ela ele seria menos que nada...( N/A: idéia do porra nenhuma liga não... eu tive a brilhante idéia de dizer que cabo frio tinha porra nenhuma e agora eu moro em São Pedro que consegue ter menos que porá nenhuma neh meu cunhadinhu? Eu e meu cunhado concordamos com a minha grande tese... huahuahuahuahua )

Não foi culpa sua James. – Ela não sabia porque dissera aquilo, sabia que tinha que dizer então automaticamente saiu, sabe, como você ver o amor da sua vida dizer eu te amo, e você dizer eu também, ver o por do sol mais lindo do mundo e sorrir, olhar para as estrelas e não tentar contá-las mesmo sabendo ser impossível ou não procurar pela sua favorita.

Ele sorriu, solenemente, simplesmente sorriu, ela acabara de dizer que não era culpa dele, ela, Lily Evans estava finalmente admitindo que o erro não fora dele, realmente esse era o melhor dia do Sirius de todos.

Eles voltaram a se encarar daquela maneira furtiva. Como se nunca tivessem se olhado, os olhos se procuravam era como se ele tivesse que encarar aqueles orbes esmeraldinos, nunca vira olhos bonitos como os de Lily, eram simplesmente fascinantes e a cada dia o fascinavam mais.

Ela se sentia magnetizada, pelos olhos de James, eles eram extremamente peculiares porem lindos do mesmo jeito, aquele castanho profundo com pequenos traços tão verdes quanto seus olhos vindos da pupila, até se chocarem, com a íris, eram extremamente idênticos aos olhos de Rach, mas os óculos de aros redondos atribuíam um charme indescritível à pessoa de James, e mais uma vez se pegou encarando aqueles olhos sem quase nem piscar, até que sentiu ele afastar uma mecha de seus cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a face com um simples toque o que a fez estremecer toda e fechar os olhos.

Acho melhor nós entrarmos os outros devem estar esperando. – Ele conseguiu se pronunciar, não queria manchar mais ainda a sua reputação coma a ruivinha.

É acho melhor irmos. – Ela disse sem ainda deixar de encarar o Maroto.

Ele começou a andar mas sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, porque ela tinha que fazer isso, seria tão mais fácil deixá-lo partir, depois de tempo ele não responderia mais por si, ela não dizia que não gostava que ele roubasse beijos dela, então porque ela facilitava tanto as coisas pra que ele fizesse isso.

Virou para trás e viu a garota quase chorando, só soube que fez na hora o que seu coração mandou a envolveu num abraço quente e beijou delicadamente os cabelos da garota, na parte superior da cabeça.

O que houve Lily? – Perguntou ele com a voz mais doce do mundo.

Eu não sei, eu só vi você ir embora assim, sabe virar as costas e começar a andar e me deu vontade de chorar. – Ela disse sentindo as lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. – Não liga James eu sou assim mesmo, ridícula, agora devo estar mais ridícula ainda, com o lápis todo borrado a maquiagem que já é pouca deve ter escorrido toda. – Ela disse sorrindo.

A ruivinha me perdoe ridícula você não fica de jeito nenhum , você ta sempre linda. – Ele disse sorrindo a soltando do abraço.

James.- Ela lhe chamou.

Hum?

Não me deixa sozinha vai?

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela a levando em direção ao castelo, mas lá ela disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer com um sorriso extremamente Maroto no rosto, e foi embora

Era hora do almoço e nada das meninas terem aparecido ainda, isso era extremamente esquisito desde que Rach e Sirius engataram nessa paixão desenfreante era praticamente impossível ver ela longe do Maroto ainda mais na hora de comer quando eles davam uma bela exibição de agarração publica a mesa.

Onde é que estão as meninas? – Perguntou Sirius curioso.

Não sei, a Lily voltou comigo mas depois disse que tinha alguma coisa pra fazer e sumiu de vista.

Minha intuição diz que elas estão juntas e que disso não vai sair boa coisa. – Disse Remus calmamente.

Deixa de ser paranóico Aluado. – Respondeu Potter.

É o que nossas garotas poderiam estar fazendo de ruim? – Perguntou Almofadinhas soltando um sorriso tranqüilo

Realmente o que as meninas poderiam estar fazendo de ruim contra eles...?

End os chapter three

N/A: bom esse eh u cap três eu sei que ficou pequenininho eh que ele era maior mais ele tava ficando muito grande tava da pág 24 ateh a 40 do Word e naum tinha acabadu ainda então eu resolvi dividir em dois não fiquem zangados comigo naum tah? Eu prometo que o capitulo quatro vem logo ai e agora com certeza vocês terão em vez de quatro capítulos cinco pensem assim teremos um capitulo a mais de feliz dia do sirius ( grande coisa huahauahuahuau ) bom esse capitulo vai dedicado a Lisa Black que betou o outro pra mim e que me fez ter uma idéia maravilhosa para o quarto...Lisa esse cap eh seu...quem quiser dar uma olhada nas fics dela são Te amo lily é tão difícil de entender, como nossos pais ou quase, relatos marotos e Metal contras as nuvens a sina de um prisioneiro... já que estou na onda da propaganda, peço que leiam Cala te! Da Luh Black ( bju luh...) ...Formandos de 1977 da Juliana Montez a qual já esta terminada e eu faço participação nu ultimo cap ( te doluh juh...), as fics da Mylla Evans ( espero que vc comente viu mocinha ¬¬ )são muitas então eu vou dizer as minhas favoritas, a Donzela e o Cavaleiro, Babás Marotas e Conte-me os seus sonhos, e as fics da Cecelitxa.E.Black ( vlw por comenteCeh... )Confissões de uma adolescente em crise e Amores de verão ah e uma que eu to lendo e adorei a Vera Crime Organizado da BazalunGa...( eu sei que c ja leu mais deixe um comenteriozinhu please )acho que já fiz propaganda demais só faltando lógico a da minha bff ( best friend forever além de minha paciente numero um ) gabizinha do meu colação se eh que essa garota postasse pq ela quer que eu poste neh? A Porque eu tive que escutar de Gabi.C.Lupin, vou ver se eu tenho alguma idéia pra tua fic gabi...

Bjus a todos que comentaram e eu espero que continuem comentando e os que não comentaram vai naum custa nada só aperte o botãozinho e diga.. gostei tah legal bjus...só isso e eu agradeço...

Bjus daquela que jura solenemente que não pretende fazer nada de bom,

Rachel Emily Potter Davis Black... (eh sou eu mesmo...; ) ou só...

Rach Black...

Ps: Espero que vcs comentem o cap quatro só vira quando eu receber 18 reviews...bjinhus e Malfeito feito...;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Happy Sirius's Day...

- Bom nós temos que fazer esse dia do Sirius também, mas assim para nós. – Disse Rach com um sorriso Maroto.

- É, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer. – Respondeu a baixinha de olhos azuis.

- Nem eu, e vocês acham mesmo seguro mexer com eles, afinal estamos falando dos Marotos, a gente não pode acabar se ferrando não? – Perguntou a ruivinha.

- Ai Lily deixa de bobagem, mesmo que a gente acabe se fudendo vai valer a pena, ninguém a não ser os Sonserinos conseguiram aprontar com eles e ninguém chegou perto de enganar os Marotos, e nós vamos concluir esse fato histórico.

- Ta bom, mas o que é que nós vamos fazer. – Perguntou Lily.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Disse a morena se sentando em cima de uma das mesas da sala de aula vazia em que se encontravam.

- Fala logo Rach. – Pediu Lily.

- Alguém tinha que controla a ansiedade de vocês, eu tento mas sozinha eu não consigo não Merlin. – Respondeu Cele.

- Bom acho que vocês não vão gostar. – Disse Rach mordendo o lábio inferior. – Mas a idéia é boa. – Ela completou num sorriso Maroto igualzinho ao de James.

- Não to gostando nada desse seu sorriso Maroto Rachel! – Respondeu Lily temendo o pior, que certamente poderia vir, pois Rach com certeza era capaz de pensar no pior.

- Bom, nós vamos agarrar os Marotos!

As outras duas fizeram cara de que não entendiam nada, como assim agarrar os Marotos, Rach já era namorada de Sirius, Cele de Remus e Lily e James já estavam levando a vida.

- Explica esse troço direito, que eu não entendi nada. – Disse Cele calma.

- Não é bem como voes entenderam, nós não vamos agarras os respectivos Marotos de cada uma, temos que agarrar outro.

- Oh Rach você tem certeza que você ta bem? – Disse a dos olhos esmeralda pondo a mão na testa da garota para sentir a temperatura dela, arrancando uma risada da amiga.

- Eu to ótima Lils.

- Rach eu entendi o que fazer, mas não entendi porque o fazer? – Perguntou a baixinha.

- Bom nós temos que confundir os Marotos e assustá-los ao mesmo tempo, como você acha que o Remus ficaria se eu tentasse agarrar ele?

- Um bocado envergonhado, meio assustado e extremamente confuso pelo que eu conheço do meu namorado. – Ela disse rindo e começando a entrar na brincadeira. – Não consigo pensa em nada melhor então vamo nessa.

- Vocês piraram em? Eu não sou nada do Potter, o que eu faço então quem namora um maroto cada são vocês.

- Duvido que a historia de vocês passe de hoje...- Disse Rach calmamente.

- Dou cinco galeões se vocês amanha não estiverem entrando no salão principal de mãos dadas...- Disse Cele como se imaginasse a cena.

- Mas mesmo assim, como é que NÓS vamos agarrar OS MAROTOS.

- Calma Lily não tem pra que se desesperar, é só para ver a cara deles, vai não custa nada, vai ser engraçado.

- Mas... – Lily ia contradizer quando viu a cara de cachorrinha abandonada que a amiga fazia. – Ah que saco Rach...ta bom.

Remus resolvera ir para a biblioteca ver se as meninas estavam lá, nenhum sinal delas desde o almoço. Seguiu por todo o corredor da biblioteca, que era um enorme corredor com varia estantes enormes e mesas entre cada, chegou na ultima estante e nada, resolveu entrar nessa área da ultima estante e achou um livro interessante e começou a ler quando ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido " Oi Aluado " ele se arrepiou todo, não era a namorada, Cele na tinha aquela voz e nunca falaria com ele daquele jeito tão, tão, tão, sensual.

- Ra...ra...rach o que é que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele corando com a falta de distancia entre os dois, nunca corara com Rach ela era sua melhor amiga, mas ela o olhava de uma forma diferente, alguma coisa brilhando nos olhos.

- Nada eu só vim fazer companhia para o meu amigo lupino. – Ela disse sorrindo marota, e fazendo com que ele se sentasse em uma cadeira para que logo sentasse em seu colo, enquanto Lupin a olhava meio aterrorizado.

- Isso não está certo Rach, eu tenho a Cele e você ta namorando o Sirius.

- Mas nenhum deles está aqui no momento esta? – Perguntou ela começando a brincar com a gravata do Maroto e o trazendo mais para perto.

- Mas mesmo assim isso esta errado. – Ele conseguia sentir a respiração dela em sua boca, ele nunca lidara muito bem com garotas sempre fora muito envergonhado, agora Rach era sua amiga, não teria coragem de machucá-la, porque então ela o torturava desse jeito.

- Você deveria se preocupar menos com o que é errado Aluado. – Dizendo isso sentiu ela encostar seus lábios nos dele mas tão logo como o beijo começou, ele terminou e quando ele abriu os olhos à garota havia sumido.

- Merlin do céu o que foi isso? – Ele disse enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

James estava andando pelos corredores quando ouviu uma voz extremamente familiar gritar ai.

- Cele! Você ta bem? – Perguntou ele a amiga.

- To James mas me ajuda aqui a levantar. – Ela disse estendendo a mão para que ele lhe ajudasse a levantar.

Ele se posicionou ao lado da garota e segurou-a pelo braço que o pos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Se acha que consegue andar assim? – Ele perguntou.

- Meu pé ta doendo muito Jay, acho que eu não chego a ala hospitalar andando não, como é que agente faz então? – Ela perguntou seria olhando nos olhos dele, porém por dentro ria que nem uma louca.

- Bom , você vai ter que confiar em mim, é o único jeito da gente chegar lá.

- Vai logo James deixa de bobeira, até parece que eu não vou confiar em você.

- Então ta vamo nessa. – Ele disse e pegou a garota no colo com uma facilidade fora do normal.

No caminho pra a ala hospitalar a baixinha começou a falar.

- Sabe Pontas eu sempre te achei muito bonito. – Ela disse começando a brincar com o cabelo do Maroto.

- Ah é brigada Cele...eu acho.

- Poxa eu só mereço um obrigado? – Ela disse envolvendo o pescoço dele. – Nem um você também é muito bonita Cele.

Pontas corou do nada e quase deixou a garota cair no chão porque isso agora?

- Porque essas coisas agora Cele? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Porque do nada eu senti uma vontade enorme de te beijar. – Ela disse e o fez e assim que o Maroto a soltou no chão de forma que ela ficasse em pé ela desgrudou os lábios dos dele e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Ele ia perguntar- lhe o que fora aquilo mas a baixinha já tinha saído do seu campo de vista.

- O que é que ta acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou para o nada.

- Parece que a moreninha ali está gostando de você. – Um quadro de um jovem bruxo lhe respondeu.

Sirius resolvera ir para a sala vazia que ele costumava ir com Rach esperando que a morena estivesse lá, mas nem rastro da namorada ele tinha.

Estava sentado na lateral na mesa quando ouviu a porta ser aberta, esperando que fosse a moreninha abriu os olhos e olhos para porta mas não viu nada na porta e sim uma bela garota de cabelos ruivos a sua frente.

- Ah é você ruivinha? Pensei que fosse a Rach.

- Nossa Sirius assim você me magoa, não ficou feliz em me ver não? – " Porque logo eu tive que pegar o Sirius, porque eu sempre que fico em maior perigo, o Remus seria muito mais fácil que o senhor Black aqui. "

- Não se ofenda ruivinha, é que digamos, minha boca está meio seca entende...hehehehe – Ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Não seja por isso Almofadinhas. – Ela disse fazendo com que ele deitasse em cima da mesa e subindo se apoiando no joelho.

- Oh Lily que mal me pergunte, você esta maluca?

- Sinceramente eu não sei a resposta para essa pergunta. - ela disse se aproximando perigosamente do Maroto.

- Olha Lils, o Pontas vai me matar se...- Ele ia completar a frase mas quando viu os lábios da garota já estavam sobre os seus, e ela também já estava em cima dele, quando do nada ele sentiu ela se levantando e indo embora, ficou um bom tempo de olhos fechados perguntando se tudo isso não havia sido apenas uma ilusão, mas quando abriu os olhos se viu deitado naquela mesa aonde ela o havia deixado e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Aluado andava nervoso pelo corredor pensando no que acabara de acontecer, mas aquilo não podia estar acontecendo não com ele, podia? Porque Rach o beijaria sendo que ela gostava de Sirius e sabendo que ele gostava de Cele, alguma coisa errada tinha nisso e ele não conseguia descobrir o que...Passou por um jovem casal aos amassos encostados em uma esquina do castelo checou o bolso e seu distintivo de monitor estava lá, não seria normal dele interromper os jovens, mas depois do que aconteceu ele não estava normal.

- Com licença eu sou monitor e vou ter que pedir para se retirarem do corredor, nem todos estão dispostos a ver vocês dois se agarrando, então por favor.

A surpresa maior que Lupin teve foi quando o garoto saiu de frente de sua companhia ali se agarrando co o loirinho estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a irmãzinha mais nova de Remus, Raphaella Lupin, Raphaella se parecia muito com ele os cabelos num tom castanho, lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas os olhos cor de mel iguais aos de Remus, o corpo tinha formato violão, quinze anos, grifinória,quinto ano, era explosiva e mais esquentadinha que a ruivinha parecia bastante com Rach se tratando da personalidade.

- Rapha?raphinha, minha irmãzinha, eu não acredito que você ta ai se agarrando com esse aí. – Ele apontou para o garoto ao lado da irmã.

- Não fala assim do Tyller. – Tyller McWood, era loiro e olhos azuis bem claros,corpo sarado, e barriga tanquinho ( N/A: a Luh que pediu preu botar isso é namorado da person dela ela manda. ) sextanista grifinório, um típico maroto, gostava de arranjar confusão e era arrasador de corações, um típico aprendiz de Sirius Black, bonito, arruaceiro e arrasador de mulheres. ( N/A : tah bom assim Luh? )

- É Lupin, não fale assim de mim, só porque a sua irmã preferiu um bagunceirozinho a um metido a certinho, convenhamos Lupin você também é um Maroto, então por favor não venha implicar comigo. – Disse o garoto com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

- Quem é você pra falar desse jeito comigo garoto? – Perguntou Remus nervoso, primeiro Rach vinha dando em cima dele agora pouco e agora via sua irmãzinha se agarrando com um típico galinha, era demais para o cérebro de Aluado por um dia só ( N/A: Coitado do Re eu cheguei a sentir pena agora do pobre Moony. )

- Eu sou Tyller McWood, sexto ano grifinória, e se você vai falar assim comigo senhor monitor sinto lhe informar que não será o único.- o muleque falou ( N/A : Luh naum briga cmg pelo muleque eh mania )

- Olha você tava se agarrando aí com a minha irmãzinha e se acha no direito de dar uma de espertinho pra cima de mim seu cachorro. – Disse Aluado ficando nervoso e imprensando o garoto contra a parede segurando-o pela gola da camisa.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN SOLTE O MEU NAMORADO AGORA MESMO! – Gritou Rapha.

- Ra...ra..rapha?

- Eu mesmo, que merda pow, primeiro eu NÃO sou uma criança e não preciso que você fique tomando conta de mim, segundo o Tyller é MEU namorado, então o problema é meu, o namorado é meu e a vida é minha, então eu faço dela o que eu quiser, terceiro, você não precisa ter ciúmes que eu sempre estarei aqui, e quarto, o Tyller não é esse aí, e você não pode falar nada que o cachorro é seu melhor amigo, ta certo que a Rach fez um grande e ótimo trabalho naquele ali, mas quem disse que eu concluí meu trabalho aqui? Descansa tranqüilo Aluado, se preocupa com a sua vida e com a sua namorada, por que quando a gente tava vindo pra cá ela estava, bom ela estava se...ai Re eu não sei como te contar isso...

- É melhor contar logo Ra...

- Bom ela estava se agarrando com o Jay...- menina disse num meio sorriso torto. ( N/A: sabe como meio que alguém que diz desculpa.)

- Ah...eh...hum...- Remus parecia ao mesmo tempo intrigado como extremamente desapontado, mas hoje a sua curiosidade era maior que si, e saiu correndo atrás dos outros Marotos.

- Ele não está bem. – Disse Raphaella virando-se para o namorado com um sorriso maroto.

Remus encontrou primeiro James, na sala comunal, que ficou de uma cor exageradamente rubra quando o viu.

- Não precisa ter vergonha Pontas, eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo, só me diga a Cele te beijou mesmo né?

- Aham.- Disse James ficando mais vermelho.

- Calma, você precisa acreditar no que eu vou dizer, A Rach acabou de me beijar na biblioteca também. – Após essa sentença de Remus, James passou de um cara morrendo de vergonha do amigo, para um cara de queixo caído com a atitude da prima.

- Mas...mas...mas...como? – Perguntou James não entendendo nada.

- Eu estava procurando elas, quando ela chegou diferente, já meio insinuante, me sentou na cadeira e me beijou. – Remus respondeu corando.

Quando do nada um Sirius Black transtornado ( N/A : desculpe a puxação de saco mais eu tenho que falar que até desse jeito ele é LINDO. ) adentrou a sala, olhou para todos os lados achou os amigos e veio em direção a eles.

- Vocês não advinham o que acabou de acontecer! – Ele exclamou se afundando em uma poltrona.

- Vamos ver, a ruivinha te beijou. – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

O queixo de Sirius caiu, como é que eles sabiam.

- Co...co...como é que vocês sabem? – Ele perguntou exasperado.

- Desculpa Sirius mas a Rach me beijou. - Aluado

- É e a Cele me beijou. –Jay.

Um sorriso maroto parecia se alargar nas faces dos Marotos.

- Parece que as Panteras ( N/A : em breve vcs também saberão o que significa isso... ) aprontaram uma pra cima dos Três mosqueteiros ( N/a : idem ). – Se pronunciou Remus.

- Mas o D'Artagnan ( N/A : vc sabem como se pronuncia mas eu procurei em site de busca como se escrevia pq eu naum tinha certeza e tava assim. ) aqui tem um plano em mente. – Disse Almofadinhas esfregando as duas mãos num gesto maléfico.

- E qual será esse Sr D' Artagnan? – Perguntou Potter.

- Calma, Pontas, você saberá, você saberá.

- Então meninas, fase um do plano agarre o seu Maroto, concluída, agora a fase dois, só pra gente rir mesmo ta bom? – Explicou Rach a cara não muito agradável que Lily fizera.

- Ah, você fala isso porque pegou o Remus, eu que tenho que me preocupar, eu acabei ficando com o Sirius quem corre risco aqui sou eu, vai ver o instinto canino fala mais alto quem acaba se ferrando sou eu.

- Ai Lily, primeiro isso doeu, eu prometo que eu adestrei o Padfoot direitinho ta? E segundo o Si não é tão mal assim, ele só é um pouquinho malvado, mas nada demais. – Rach respondeu cruzando os braços num gesto infantil.

Remus voltara para a biblioteca como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas o sorriso maroto em seus lábios era impossível de se esconder, pegou o livro que lia e voltou a ler esperando que sua vitima voltasse para tentar " agarrá-lo " novamente, não demorou muito até que ouviu alguém sussurrar em seu ouvido " Oi Moony voltei. " ( N/A: deu vontade de usar os apelidos tanto em inglês quanto em português. )

- Que bom, minha querida moreninha, agora podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo. – Respondeu Remus se virando para ela com um sorriso Maroto.

- Acha que dá mesmo conta do recado Aluado? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz extremamente provocante.

- E você acha que eu não dou, querida Rach. – Ele disse enlaçando a cintura da garota.

- Eu não disse nada Remus. – " Porque é que ele ta agindo como se quisesse isso, Merlin isso não vai dar certo, esse não é o bom e velho Re que eu conheço "

- Que foi Rach com medo do lobo mau? – Remus disse se aproximando e dando um beijo em Rach a garota ficou estática, não era para Remus estar agarrando ela era para ela estar agarrando Remus, sentia Remus tirar uma das mãos de sua cintura e pondo em seu pescoço.

" Merlin se a Cele não me perdoar por isso. " pensou Remus.

Rach juntou forças e empurrou o amigo delicadamente olhou para ele chocada.

- Re...re...re.- Ela abria a boca pra falar mais não saiu mais nada.

- De nada Rach. – Ele virou as costas e foi andando.

Rach saiu correndo atrás das meninas, mas não as achou, achou melhor contar isso para Sirius, afinal a raiva que lhe invadia a cabeça precisava se esvaziar.

- James! – Gritou Cele quando avistou o maroto. 

" Oba a diversão vai começar "

- Cele! Exatamente quem eu estava procurando!

- Me procurando Pontas? Pronto sua busca acabou eu estou aqui? – Ela disse se aproximando perigosamente do maroto.

- Que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo antes? – Ele perguntou.

Sentiu James enlaçar a sua cintura e trazê-la para um beijo voraz, assim que James a soltou ela o mirou com descrença. ( N/A: sabe sem crer? )

- Que foi Cele não gostou? – Perguntou James sorrindo maroto.

- JAMES! – Ela disse virando e correndo, tinha que achar Remus.

- Que foi? Não era isso que você queria? – gritou o maroto.

- Agora a ruivinha vai ver quem é o verdadeiro Sirius Black! – Pensou Sirius enquanto se sentava novamente na mesma mesa da sala de antes.

Esperou apenas cinco minutos para que Lily aparecesse, e logo a ruivinha apareceu com aquele ar desdenhoso na cara.

- Bom dia cachorrão.

- Bom dia ruivinha.

- Pronto pra Lily Evans de novo?- Ela perguntou já subindo na mesa e indo a direção dele, quando já estava a milímetros ouviu ele sussurrar.

- Aiai...querida...quando é que você vai aprender que Sirius Black está pronto para tudo.

Lily já estava com os lábios encostados nos do moreno quando sentiu ele virar de um jeito que fazia ele ficar em cima dela e tascou um beijão em Lily, mas sabe daquele que ai meu DEUS! ( N/A: daqueles beijos que soh sirius black sabe dar? )

Sirius levantou um pouco para ver a reação da ruivinha, mas a única coisa que teve tempo de ver foi uma mão em cheio em sua bochecha e sentir o impacto do tapa que Lily havia lhe dado e viu a ruivinha sair correndo.

" A mais o Potter tem que saber disso! "

E lá jogado no chão da sala estava um Almofadinhas desolado ( N/A : todinho... )

- Ham. – Ele disse ( N/A : sabe eh meio um barulhinhu u Brad Pitt faz ele toda hora, ele fez nu doze homens e outro segredo, quando ele vê u carro dele ser explodido. )

Os marotos voltaram todos para a sala comunale logo se depararam com o vergão no rosto de Almofadinhas, apesar de que a mania dele de deixar a barba por fazer ( N/A: meio rala, ai num liga gente eh que eu amuuuuuuh isso, eu sempre faço u sirius nu the sims e ele sempre tem barba por fazer. ) escondia a marca.

- O que foi isso Pads? – Perguntou Pontas.

- Sua amada ruivinha Pontas, sua amada ruivinha.

- Pow essa deve ter doído. – Moony disse.

- A Rach ta chegando aí, a Cele também e a ruivinha logo atrás. – Disse James olhando o mapa do maroto.

E não deu outra, assim que James olhou para os amigos eles olharam para o retrato e por ele entrou uma Rach enfezada.

- SIRIUS MICHEAL BLACK... ESSE SEU AMIGO ALUADO ACABOU DE TENTAR ME AGARRAR! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

E logo depois uma Célebes extremamente vermelha se dirigir a Remus.

- REMUS LUPIN O JAMES TENTOU ME AGRRAR SEU IDIOTA? VOCÊ NÃO DEFENDE A SUA NAMORADA NÃO? EU SEI QUE VOCÊ SABIA DISSO!

Lily chega mais vermelha do que nunca e com uma cara assassina:

- JAMES NATHAN POTTER! SEU BABACA, O CACHORRO DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO TENTOU ME AGARRAR E VOCÊ VAI TER QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA SE NÃO EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR NUNCA MAIS!

Os meninos tentaram se manter sérios mas era simplesmente impossível, as meninas ficaram desesperadas apenas porque eles fizeram com elas o que elas haviam feito com eles de manha, e simplesmente caíram na risada.

- Vocês estão rindo? Do que é que vocês estão rindo?- Perguntou a ruiva.

- Do desespero de vocês...- Respondeu Sirius.

- Ah quer dizer que vocês riem a custa do desespero alheio e que com certeza vocês estavam nos fazendo de bobas né Sr. Padfoot?

- Er foi mal Rach...- Disse Sirius se encolhendo com medo da namorada. – Mas vocês aprontaram com a gente também, nos enganaram direitinho... eu achei que a Lily tinha ficado maluca!

- Bom eu acho que atuei direitinho mesmo...- Disse Lily ficando vermelha.

- Eu achei que a Rach estivesse maluca, ela tem o Sirius e porque ela ia querer a mim, eu sou meio que tímido, ela não esta acostumado muito com isso no romance né Ra?

- Fazer o que se esse cachorro me mal acostumou?

- Bom e eu? Eu fui ajudar a Cele e ela me beijou pera aí nenhuma de vocês duas montou uma cena inteirinha a holandesinha aí planejou uma cena inteira.

- Obrigada por admirar a minha inteligência Jay, é muito bom ser elogiada. – Disse Cele corando levemente e abrindo um sorriso.

- Mas e aí vocês desculpam a gente? – Perguntaram os Marotos juntos.

- Bom...- Responderam elas se olhando.

Rach seguiu em direção a Sirius e sentou em seu colo sorrindo e puxando o Maroto pela gravata para um beijo voraz.

Cele seguiu o exemplo da amiga sentou-se no colo de Remus e sorriu para depois beijar o namorado docemente.

Mas agora realmente Lily não sabia o que fazer, duas vozinhas brigavam em sua cabeça " Você não pode se sentar no colo dele e beijar ele " Uma delas dizia enquanto ela olhava para James desesperadamente e via que os olhos do Maroto quase imploravam, quase não imploravam para que ela fizesse o mesmo que as amigas. " É lógico que pode, ele é lindo,fofo, te respeita e está doido por você alem de que você também está maluquinha pra beijar ele de novo que eu sei, se você não quer eu quero! Então por favor faça esse favorzinho a si mesma. " " Você vai ouvir essa desmiolada aí e beijar o Potter? " " Você vai ouvir esse sem coração em vez de mim! Eu sou o que você realmente quer Lily e você sabe disso! "

" E agora meu Merlin o que que eu faço? "

End of chapter four...;

N/A: ahhhhhhhhhhh...estou satisfeitíssima com o resultado das reviews, em dois dias vcs mandaram os comentários necessários hehehehe... esse cap vai dedicado a Luh ( que eh a Rapha...) Luh te amuh mt viu migah... brigaduh por comentar nessa fic ridicula e obrigaduh por ser amigah ( aturar ) de uma pessoa RIDICULA que nem eu... a idéia das meninas agarrarem os meninos foi idéia minha mas graças ao pedido da Lisa Black ( bjus Li... )

Bom as respostas das reviews vem no próximo cap assim como uma carta e uma surpresa para os fans da Juh Montez...

Naum me matem de novo por esse fim de cap... eh que eu preciso de coments e comentários maiores...vcs saum preguiçosos precisam escrever tah? )

Bjinhus a todos vcs que tem o gosto maluco por gostar dessa merda que eu escrevo...

Bjinhus Marotos...;

Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black...

Ou só Rach Black...;

OM ( observação marota ) : Não me matem mesmo se não ninguém tem cap 5 hehehehe ah e a fic terá seis caps e epílogo graças a minha super amigah amada e adorada Juh Montez... ( t amu viu? )

O cap da Luh...

Malfeito sempre feito...;


	5. Chapter 5

Eu sou de matar mesmo... Coitados de vcs, que agüentam esperar por outro cap...

Feliz dia do Sirius - Chapter Five 

Lily continuava estática, ouvindo não duas, mas sim três vozes dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto olhava para James com aquele olhar suplicante. Era tudo muito esquisito para ela, porque sentia uma vontade imensa de seguir o exemplo das amigas. Seu coração não parava de bater num ritmo desesperado, e não, não estava tendo um ataque cardíaco, ataques cardíacos não podiam ser bons daqueles jeito, e por mais esquisito que isso fosse, não deixava de ser _maravilhoso_. Era como se uma paz lhe invadisse o peito e lhe desse vontade de flutuar até a cadeira de James sorrindo.

Mas, mesmo assim, não sabia o que fazer. Por que suas pernas não se mexiam, por que seus olhos não perdiam o contato com os do Maroto...? Nunca mais olharia naqueles olhos. Eles eram inimigos. Não conseguia olhá-los para depois virar, tinha que ficar olhando, pois perdia-se dentro deles... Por que James tinha que ser tão lindo? Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeitamente tentador? Só para complicar sua cabeça já complicada? Só conseguiu sair do seu meio transe quando percebeu que o moreno se levantava. "Ai, não, agora ele vai levantar só para complicar mais ainda com a minha vida. "

James se levantou decidido. Estava novamente na hora de fazer alguma coisa, pois estava claro que a ruivinha não sabia o que fazer... Então, ele lhe mostraria o que fazer...

Pediu para que os outros fossem para Hogsmeade logo, que depois ele e Lily os encontrariam lá. Sirius logo entendeu o recado e sumiu de vista com Rach, Remus e Cele nos seus calcanhares.

James se aproximou de Lily cautelosamente, com medo de que ela recuasse, mas ela nada fez a não ser ficar fitando seus olhos com extrema determinação, porém com um quê de duvida, desespero, falta de saber o que fazer...

- Não precisa ter medo - ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Ter medo do quê? - ela perguntou, baixando os olhos afim de não encará-lo, mas ele lhe segurou delicadamente o queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Não tenha medo de me amar, Lily por favor. Não tenha medo de me amar - ele disse lhe plantando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Lily ficou sem saber o que dizer. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles, até James quebrá-lo mais uma vez.

- Vamos, os outros já foram para Hogsmeade - ele disse por fim, lhe apertando a mão e lhe guiando até a passagem da bruxa de um olho só.

- James, para onde estamos indo? - perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

- Estamos pegando uma passagem secreta pra Hogsmeade, vamos sair no porão da Dedosdemel.

-----

- Bom, vocês acham que o casal loucura vai demorar? - perguntou Rach casualmente, bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Não sei - disse Almofadinhas. - Desde que o Prongs se apaixonou mesmo pela ruivinha, ele não tem tentado forçar nada, acho que a gente vai ter que tomar uma atitude drástica na festa, precisamos deixar os dois o máximo de tempo sozinhos - completou.

- Concordo com o Sirius, o Jay e a Lils precisam de um empurrãozinho - disse Cele piscando o olho marotamente.

- Bem, não temos muito o que fazer, mas acho que podíamos incrementar o fundo musical e depois pular fora, o importante é o Pontas estar sozinho com a Lily - opinou Remus por fim.

Quando uma menina do sexto ano Corvinal, de corpo bem-formado, belos olhos azuis e cabelos louros extremamente cacheados, entrou no bar e os avistou, logo foi na direção deles. Chamava-se Rachel Dashwood(N/A: é o nome é o mesmo, sim, não liguem, vocês entenderão!).

- Rach, chegou essa carta aqui de uma coruja que não é minha. Acho que é do colégio ou de fora, mas o que interessa é que não é minha. É pra você, chegou em mim por engano. - A menina falava atropelada e ofegantemente, parecia que viera correndo desde que saltara das carruagens.

- Ah, Ray, desculpa...! Mas agora calma, respira, toma um gole - contornou a moreninha, lhe oferecendo a caneca.

- Obrigada, Rach. Eu vim por isso mesmo, tenho que ir - começou a menina corando. - Meu namorado está me esperando lá fora.

- Ray? - gritou um belo rapaz de cabelos lisos, que lhe caíam sobre os olhos esmeraldinos. Era alto com um físico esbelto, chamava-se Gabriel Owen, estava no sétimo ano Lufa-lufa, era capitão do time de quadribol e também monitor. Chegou perto da namorada, já que antes ele estava na entrada do Três Vassouras. - Bom dia, Rachel, Célebes, Remus, Sirius, todos bem? - cumprimentou. Gabriel era bem centrado, parecia com Remus, mas jogava quadribol, na posição de goleiro, também tinha seu jeito Sirius/James, mas em geral era bem centrado.

- Estamos ótimos, obrigado, Gabriel - respondeu Cele sorrindo.

- Bom, agora se nos dão licença... - falou a lourinha.

- Nós vamos namorar um pouquinho - disse o Lufa-lufa, fazendo a namorada corar e lhe abraçando pela cintura.

- Até mais, gente - despediu-se a garota, se afastando com o namorado.

- Rach, meu amorzinho, de quem é a carta? - perguntou Sirius de forma inocente, mas já esbugalhando o olho pra cima do envelope.

- É da Ju, minha priminha querida. Vamos ver o que que a destrambelhada Jullianna Davis nos conta - disse Rach animada, abrindo o envelope.

_Rach, _

_Tudo bem por aí? Que saudades de Hogwarts! Aqui as coisas estão cada dia piores, tem um tal de Você-sabe-quem(que para mim é voldemort mesmo) à solta, que cada dia consegue mais aliados para o lado das trevas. Além desse "pequeno" problema, tem que estão me enchendo de estudo por aqui. Afinal, muito em breve eu não serei apenas Jullianna Davis, a destrambelhada, e sim Jullianna Davis, a curandeira destrambelhada._

_Sinto falta de Hogwarts e de todos, inclusive da minha priminha preferida. Até das brigas de Lily e James eu sinto falta. E como estão estes dois? Já se deram conta do quanto se amam ou ainda vão precisar de mais alguns empurrões seus e do Sirius? Falando nele... Ele anda se comportando bem? Fala para ele que qualquer deslize que tiver contigo, vai ter de se ver com a grande e destrambelhada Jullianna Davis! _

_Nossa, até parece que os marotos vão ter medo de mim. Eles costumavam rir de mim, mas enfim. Espero que vocês estejam bem. Remus e Cele, como estão? Estou mandando um embrulho(espero que você primeiro tenha lido o bilhete para depois abrir o embrulho, mostrando assim a saudade que tem pela prima e não pelos bens materiais que a mesma pode enviar), tem alguns doces que vendem só aqui no refeitório do St. Mungus, umas substâncias que o seu primo e o seu namorado me encomendaram(diga a eles que eu espero que eles saibam o que estão fazendo, e que se algo der errado não me incriminem) e mais algumas fotos minhas para vocês matarem as saudades(eu sei que vocês quase morrem de saudades de mim)._

_Acho que é só isso mesmo. Um grande beijo para você priminha(dê um em cada maroto, na Cele e na Lily por mim). _

Jullianna Davis 

- Oh, Rach, como eu amo essa sua destrambelhada prima - disse Sirius, agora pegando o pacote e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Rach.

- Bom que você ama alguma coisa em mim - disse a garota fingindo indignação, fazendo com que Almofadinhas largasse o pacote e a olhasse com aquele olhar de imenso desejo.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu amo cada pedacinho do seu corpo, né? Sabe que eu amo cada milímetro que existe de Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black né? - Sirius sussurrou no ouvido da garota, fazendo ela corar. Mas nada que ela não pudesse ocultar.

- Acho bom mesmo - ela disse, olhando o maroto com um olhar equivalente ao dele.

- Bom, Moony e priminha querida, eu e a Rach temos que ir. Sabe, temos uns assuntos a resolver por aí... - Sirius se levantou e puxou a namorada.

- Mas Pads, nós não temos... - Rach começou, mas encontrou o olhar do namorado e entendeu o que exatamente ele queria. - É verdade, gente, desculpa aí. - E saiu com Sirius.

-----

- Bom, ruivinha, estamos no porão da Dedosdemel, mas eu queria te mostrar uma coisa antes de encontrarmos os outros - disse James, subindo as escadas para a loja de doces e segurando a mão de Lily.

- Por mim tudo bem - disse Lily com os olhos fechados. Sua razão lhe abandonava cada vez mais, ela conseguia sentir isso, os impulsos de deitar James naquela escada mesmo e pular em cima dele estavam quase impossíveis de controlar. Mantinha os olhos fechados para não ter que olhar o maroto e sentir sua razão abandoná-la de vez.

- Lily, você está bem? - ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, vendo que a garota não abria os olhos por nada.

- Estou, não se preocupe comigo, Potter - ela disse sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Então porque você não abre os olhos? - ele perguntou. Já estavam fora da doceria e ele colocava a mão na bochecha dela, sentindo o corpo da garota estremecer.

"Porque eu estou com medo de meus instintos femininos falem mais alto e eu agarre você, James, e eu não estou pronta pra isso ainda!"

- Nada não, James, nada não - assegurou Lily, abrindo os olhos devagar e sorrindo amarelo. Deparou-se novamente com aqueles olhos que agora a observavam com preocupação. Era incrível como ele lhe passava todo o amor que lhe sentia apenas pelos olhos. Talvez por isso Lily não conseguia nunca parar de olhar os olhos de James.

Sentia James tocar-lhe agora os lábios e tornou a fechar os olhos. Sentiu ele se aproximar com o intuito de beijá-la novamente. Mas não podia deixar. Três vezes no mesmo dia era mais do que seus sentidos podiam agüentar... Por que não podia ter certeza do que sentia pelo maroto, somente para descomplicar a sua vida?

"Porque você é Lily Marie Evans, e a sua vida é complicada por natureza!"

- James... - ela o chamou fracamente, antes que ambos juntassem os lábios.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, abrindo os olhos com curiosidade, ainda extremamente próximo dela.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Não agora, ok? Espere só um pouco, por favor, eu ainda não sei. Você esperaria, por favor? Por mim? - ela disse com um brilho suplicante nos olhos, usando e abusando do ultimo fôlego de razão que lhe sobrava.

Sentiu James se afastar, embora ainda continuasse a sorrir, aquele sorriso perfeito. Tudo nele era perfeito, mas era difícil você chegar ao ponto de encontrar a perfeição do verdadeiro James Potter.

- Por você eu vou até o fim do mundo, Lily - ele disse, expressando a simples e solene verdade enxergada através de seus olhos. Quem um dia disse que os olhos são as janelas da alma certamente havia escolhido o maroto como exemplo, porque James era uma figura simples de entender assim que você o olhasse nos olhos, coisa que Lily tomou como passatempo(N/A: gente, desculpa, mas é que eu gosto mesmo dessa parada de olhos nos olhos).

Lily sentiu as bochechas em fogo. Estava vermelha de novo. Mais uma vez ele a deixara corada. Quantas vezes conseguira fazer isso, somente naquele dia? Definitivamente, não era um dia normal, não era mesmo(N/A: lógico que não, era dia do Sirius...).

Os dois continuaram andando, até que chegaram numa colina e começaram a subir. Lily já não prestava mais atenção em nada, o mundo acabara, só existia ela e o maroto com aquele simples contato entre suas mãos. Por que ele tinha que ser James Potter, o arrogante, James Potter, o fofo, James Potter, o metido, James Potter, o cara mais lindo do colégio, James Potter, o cara perfeitamente idiota?

Ao terminar de subir a colina, Lily se deparou com a cena mais linda que já havia visto na vida: o céu estava alaranjado pelo fim de tarde e levemente nublado pelo fim do inverno, o sol se inclinava para o horizonte se pondo. O queixo da garota caiu ao ver aquela cena, pois nunca vira nada tão lindo. Sentiu o maroto se sentar e se sentiu tentada a fazer o mesmo. Sentou-se do lado de James e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto. Sentiu aquele perfume masculino lhe invadir as narinas e novamente e a razão lhe abandonar. Sentia-se cada vez mais ligada ao maroto. James a devia ter drogado, a havia drogado com o amor que lhe havia dado, aquele amor assoberbado. James sentia orgulho de ter aquele amor pela ruivinha, nunca havia sentido algo tão bonito, e não via nada em errado ao dar aquele amor para ela. Pena que Lily ainda não o aceitasse por inteiro.

James sentia o perfume de lírios que sempre emanara da garota entorpecê-lo. Tudo em Lily o enfeitiçava, Lily era um vício, era necessária para a sobrevivência do garoto. Ele era adepto à Lily, ela era um meio de vida para ele.

- Por que tanto medo, ruivinha? Já te falei que não precisa temer se apaixonar por mim - ele disse lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

Lily sentiu as lágrimas lhe escorrerem pelo rosto alvo. Já chorara demais naquele dia. Então por que Merlin a fazia chorar de novo, por quê?

- Não chora Lily, por favor - James lhe sussurrou de forma doce em seu ouvido.

Lily sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçar o maroto e assim o fez, sentindo que ele também lhe envolvia delicadamente, como se tivesse medo que ela quebrasse. Afinal, porque ela sentia medo, nem ela mesma sabia.

-----

- Sirius, pra onde a gente tá indo? - perguntou Rach, sentada atrás do namorado na vassoura que sabe-se lá como ele havia arranjado.

- Lembra daquele campo que te levei, faz uns dois meses?

- Sim. Era muito lindo. A gente vai voltar lá? Mas por quê? Algo especial?

- Você não lembra que dia é hoje mesmo, né?

- Hoje é algum dia a não ser dia do Sirius?

- Bom, a gente trocou o primeiro beijo no dia 16 de março de 1973 se você não se lembra - disse Sirius fingindo indignação.

- Porra, Sirius! Como é que você lembra disso também, hein, cachorro? Que eu saiba, memória boa é a dos elefantes, a dos cachorros deveria durar apenas 5 minutos - ela disse zoando da cara dele de novo.

- É, fazer o que se eu tenho consideração por uma namorada que ama me esculachar.

- Ah, é, Dinhas? - sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, para depois morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, sentindo o corpo do namorado estremecer.

- Pára com isso, Rach.

- Ai, Sirius, deixa de ser estraga prazeres!

- Opa, eu posso ser tudo menos estraga prazeres, eu sou mais um entrega prazeres - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, vendo a namorada corar. - Mas é que se você continuar desse jeito, a gente cai da vassoura.

- Então faz o favor de chegar logo, Totó!

- Sim, minha querida dona - disse Almofadinhas, para depois emitir o barulho de um latido.

-----

- Bom, parece que fomos deixados sozinhos, Aluado - disse Cele com a típica tranqüilidade dela.

- Você não está reclamando, está? - perguntou Remus, se fingindo de indignado.

- Lógico que não, seu bobo! - ela respondeu, puxando o namorado para um beijo.

Sentia Remus a trazer mais para perto e enlaçando a sua cintura, quando se deu conta já estava no colo do maroto, ele parecia às vezes tão maior que ela, o fato de que ela era a mais baixinha das garotas e ele o mais alto dos marotos às vezes dificultava as coisas, mas nada que o amor deles não pudessem superar. Remus nunca vacilava com ela, sabia exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer, nunca abusava, nunca explorava demais, as vezes ela sentia que ele era inseguro, eles nunca conseguiram ser explosivos, nunca chegaram a ser um casal muito, digamos, "Rach e Sirius", sempre foram muito tímidos, mas mesmo assim aos poucos eles se abriam. Nunca haviam bem explorado os "prazeres da carne", talvez porque Remus fosse tímido demais para ir adiante, ou que Cele tinha vergonha demais para simplesmente chegar lá e pronto, havia um acordo mútuo entre eles, uma simples troca de olhar, um acordo silencioso, uma coisa feita entre a bela e sua fera.

Remus a beijava tranqüilamente, nada selvagem, Cele já sabia que ele a amava. E como a amava! A amava mais do que tudo na vida, se tivesse que escolher entre a cura definitiva para licantropia e a baixinha à sua frente, Cele seria escolhida, ela estivera no seu coração antes, ainda se fazia presente e com certeza estaria lá para sempre.

-----

Lily não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ficara ali, mas por fim adormecera no ombro de James. Os braços do maroto continuavam à sua volta, e ela sentia ele lhe fazer um cafuné. Como ela pudera odiar alguém tão amável? Só Lily Marie Evans mesmo.

- Ruivinha, Lils, já está tarde, eu acho melhor a gente ir andando - James a chamou calmamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela voltou a "dormir", pelo menos fingia que estava dormindo, então percebeu que o maroto levantava com ela no colo, e parecia que mesmo assim ele não fazia esforço nenhum ao carregá-la. Ela podia sentir os músculos contraídos de James, que ela imaginou serem os resultados do quadribol, mas não deixava de reparar que mesmo assim o garoto era bem forte, estava descendo a colina e ainda a carregava, parecia que ele ia levá-la até a Dedosdemel, ou quem sabe até Hogwarts, não queria saber, mas estava gostando dali.

-----

Rach já estava deitada no chão, por cima da toalha de piquenique que Sirius conjurara. Sentia o peso do maroto em cima dela, suas bocas que mais pareciam travar uma batalha minuciosa, as mão de Almofadinhas percorriam toda a extensão do corpo da garota, quando uma pareceu parar por dentre a saia dela, segurando a coxa da garota enquanto a outra já começava a tirar a blusa dela, Sirius beijava agora o pescoço dela sofregamente quando ouviu a namorada lhe dizer:

- Sirius, calma aqui não... - ela pediu meio que com o sorriso amarelo, mas mesmo assim prazer evidente em seu rosto, tentava falar aos poucos, mas mesmo assim sua voz saia extremamente rouca.

- Porra, Rach! Tu gosta de estragar as coisas, hein? - resmungou Sirius indignado, se levantando e olhando para a direção oposta à dela.

- Oh, Almofadinhas, deixa de ser enjoado, eu nunca te impedi quando você estava bom a fim de fazer certas coisas. Mas calma, já tá tarde, os outros devem estar procurando a gente, mais tarde, quem sabe...? - ela disse abraçando-o por trás, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele. - Não fica zangado comigo, certo? - pediu Rach, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Você gosta, não gosta? - ele disse subitamente, se virando para ela.

- Gostar de quê? - questionou ela, beijando os lábios do maroto de leve.

- De acabar comigo, para depois me ver rastejar de volta que nem um servo inútil? - perguntou Sirius.

- Não tenho culpa se eu gosto de provocar um pouquinho. Mas calma, meu cachorrinho, que eu te compenso direitinho - assegurou ela, olhando pra ele com cara de abandonada.

- Viu? Olha só como você gosta de me ver sucumbir! - reclamou ele.

- Fazer o quê, se a carne é fraca e você cai em tentação? - ela disse levantando.

- Protegei-me, ó Merlin, de tamanha tentação? - murmurou Sirius, ainda sentado, numa encenação exagerada.

- Você quer mesmo, Sirius? - Rach perguntou, o pegando pela gravata e trazendo-o para cima. - Que Merlin te proteja de mim. - Ela continuou com a voz provocante.

- De jeito nenhum - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. - Ai de Merlin se ele me proteger de você, ele estará correndo sérios riscos - completou, envolvendo a cintura da namorada e a beijando como se não fizesse isso há anos, como todos os beijos deles eram.

-----

- Remus, acho bom nós irmos andando - disse Cele, interrompendo o beijo que eles trocavam.

- Também acho, Ce - ele começou se levantando. - Se o Sirius e a Rach não estiverem lá, a gente pega a carruagem mesmo, depois eles vão pela passagem. - Ele sorriu, para depois abraçar a cintura da namorada de forma que ele andasse por trás dela.

Eles continuaram andando, até que avistaram a casa dos gritos de longe.

- Re, depois que a gente se formar, para onde você vai durante as transformações? - ela perguntou, séria.

- Eu realmente não faço idéia, minha baixinha - ele disse com o pesar na voz. Por que justo ele, uma das pessoas que menos merecia no mundo, fora amaldiçoado com algo tão ruim?

- Não se preocupe, Remus, eu estarei aqui sempre. - Ela se virou para encarar o namorado, já com os olhos marejados.

Ele fitou aqueles olhos de safira e sentiu um arrependimento o invadir. Havia a deixado com vontade de chorar, mas as lágrimas não combinavam com os olhos tão bonitos dela, a tristeza não combinava com o rosto delicado dela.

- Desculpa, Cele - disse Remus, a abraçando com força, com medo de que ela não o perdoasse, com medo de que ela se arrependesse de ter passado todos aqueles anos com ele, com medo de que ela simplesmente fugisse. - É só que... Ah, não é nada, só promete que não vai me deixar nunca, nunca, nunca? - pediu com a cabeça em cima da dela.

- Por que eu te deixaria, Aluado? Eu te amo - sussurrou ela, segurando nele com força. O amava tanto, mas tanto, que palavras nunca seriam suficientes para expressar.

- Eu também te amo Cele, eu também te amo... - ele disse sorrindo solene, e uma lágrima solitária caiu-lhe dos olhos.

-----

Ele sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Sentia isso. Ela poderia mentir pra todo mundo, menos pra ele, por isso nunca lhe acreditou quando dizia que o odiava. Sempre soube que ela o amava, só que tinha medo de saber. Sorria cada vez mais, ela estava ali por livre e espontânea vontade, estava nos braços dele e não estava gritando e nem ralhando com ele. Estava simplesmente fingindo que estava dormindo, enquanto ele a fitava com uma admiração extrema. O cabelo ruivo lhe caía displicentemente sobre a face, as bochechas levemente rosadas por causa do frio, os lábios perfeitos e macios que nem rosas, e, o que mais o deixava maluco, o perfume de lírios que sempre emanava da ruivinha. Ela realmente não negava o nome que tinha de jeito nenhum. Lily.

Como ele amava essa garota, ah, como a amava! Por que ela não aceitava isso de vez? Facilitava as coisas? Ele podia a fazer feliz. Ele a faria feliz com certeza, mas por quê? Por que complicar uma coisa tão simples à visão dos outros? Por que tudo se modificava naquela cabecinha ruiva, por que ela se fazia de difícil de entender, se ele era capaz de a entender por completo? Por que ela simplesmente não abria os olhos e dizia logo que o amava? Por que ela tinha medo de pronunciar três palavras? Por que ela não entendia que no dia que ela nascera, Merlin escrevera que ela fora feita sob medida para James Potter? Por que ela simplesmente não entendia que ele a amava?

Por quê...? Por quê...? Por quê...? Por quê...? Por quê...?

**End of chapter five...**

**N/A:** Desculpem, amores, pela demora...

Não vou agradecer a cada review com grandes comentários pq isso demora demais hehehehehe... mas citarei vcs calma...

Obrigado a vcs que comentaram...

**Juliana Montez** ( Juh, Brigaduh prima! E vc apareceu nesse cap neh? Ainda tenhu que mandar a sua carta hehehe... ) **Quel** ( vc também teve a sua aparição hehehe ) **Bzalunga** ( to adorando conversar ctg pelo MSN vlw pelo coment ) **Mile-Evans** ( que bom que vc gostou...continua lendo ai ) **Luh Black** ( migah...espero que vc tenha gostado da sua aparição cap passado... vlw pelo coment via Hotmail... ) **Mayara** ( que bom que vc gostou eu tbm sempre imaginei a Lily meio que com o Sirius hehehehe eu achu isso taum engraçado, as panteras e os três mosqueteiros eh pq a FddS faz parte de toda uma saga e essa historia eh da fic principal e que eu espero postar em breve, amo reviews grandes... ) **Flavinha Greeneye** ( que bom que vc gostou e agora que vc deixou review, espero que vc goste desse cap e comente... ) **Cecelitxa.E.Black** ( brigada pelo comente vou lá ler o novo cap da sua agora hehehe... Que bom que eu não sou única! ehehehehe... não tenha um ataque e continue escrevendo e comentando aki tah? ) **Mylla Evans** ( aleluia mesmo né dona Mylla? Mas naum importa o quanto vc demorou mas vc gostou e comentou! Foi mal por naum betar mas vc conhece a palavra preguiça né? Tbm te adoro... ) Bom esse é o pessoal que comentou nu cap quatro se vc comentou antes desculpa...hehehehehe... e a dona **LISA BLACK** da pra voltar? Que vc nem leu u cap que foi dedicado a vc se leu naum comentou...õ.0' entaum comente please...

Bjinhus a vcs e o cap seis que eh o ultimo sem contar u epílogo só vem quanto tinerem 34 review tah? ...mas o sexto cap eh u ultimo cap no dia do sirius que o epílogo se passa na dia seguinte...espero que vcs tenham gostado desse cap... esse cap é dedicado a bom a Quel e a Juh que participam dele e esse eh mais o que a Juh pediu mais um pouco de cada casal espero ter expressado exatamente como eles são Sirius/Rach sendo um casal bem fogo,paixão...James/Lily mais um casal apaixonado,romântico e Remus/Cele um casal mais fofo, bonitinho espero que vcs tenham gostado bjinhus marotos...

Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black ( euzinha... ) ou só

Rach Black...

Malfeito feito...;

**Nota da Beta:** Sim, de comentadora ocasional, que só comentou uma vez, virei beta dessa fic! Sim, sim, sim, eu, Mylla Evans! Huahuahuahua. xD Deu mó trabalho de betar essa coisinha pequenininha de quinze páginas... Só espero que tenha ficado decente. x.x' Rach, qualquer coisa, grita! xD E passem pelas minhas fic, okie? Beijocas, povo!


	6. Chapter 6

Tenho trilhões de desculpas para pedir... Irei pedi-las depois do cap...

Cap six de feliz dia do Sirius...

- Sirius, vamos voando? – Pediu Rach apontando para a vassoura.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o Maroto indeciso.

- Vai, por favor? Sei lá me deu vontade de voltar voando, vamos, por mim, eu prometo que fico bem agarradinha em você em? Vamos? – Ela pediu fazendo cara de coitada para ele.

- Vai nessa sobe ai atrás. – Ele disse sorrindo e subindo na vassoura, sentindo a namorada subir atrás dele e envolver sua cintura descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Pads o que vai ser da gente depois de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Como assim, eu achei que você também fosse fazer o treinamento para aurores.- Eu vou, mas tipo o Remus vai estudar Defesa para ser professor, a Cele vai fazer o curso de curandeira e a Lils não sabe nem o que vai fazer ainda, ela não sabe se estuda pra ser professora de feitiços, auror ou se faz o curso para ser curandeira também, e o James na sabe se joga quadribol ou se vai ser auror? A gente não pode se separar imagina?

- Calma Rach, calma, nada vai acontecer com a gente ta bom? Eu prometo. – Disse Sirius tentando reconfortar a namorada.

- Você promete mesmo? – Perguntou ela.

- Juro solenemente que nós não pretendemos e não iremos nos separar. – Ele disse rindo.

- Eu te amo Sirius, você sabe disso não sabe? – Ela disse se reencostando mais nele.

- Eu também de amo Ray, também te amo. – Ele disse fechando os olhos sentindo o perfume de rosas que vinha dela enquanto o vento batia em sua face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus e Cele caminhavam de mãos dadas até as carruagens, chegaram lá e nada de Rach e Sirius, muito menos sinal de James e Lily, resolveram pegar a carruagem logo, porque começava a escurecer.

Eles sentaram um do lado pro outro e o silêncio reinou por um bom tempo, Cele estava observando a paisagem por fora da janela com a feição preocupada.

- Algum problema Cele? – Perguntou Lupin fazendo com que a morena o encarasse.

- Estou preocupada de novo Remus. – Ela respondeu encarando o maroto nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe Cele. – Ele disse fazendo com que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu colo e fazendo um carinho no cabelo dela de forma tranqüilizante.

- Obrigado Rê. – Ela disse com a voz baixa.

- Obrigado pelo que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Por estar aqui comigo. – Ela disse sorrindo singelamente. – Você me tranqüiliza, apesar da situação em que vivemos. – Ela disse se referindo a bagunça que o mundo bruxo estava devido ao surgimento de tal de Voldemort.

- Eu é que tenho que te agradecer Cele, eu é que tenho que te agradecer. – Respondeu ele vendo que a namorada havia dormido em seu colo. – Durma bem meu anjo. – Ele disse beijando de leve a testa dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James percebeu que Lily adormecera de verdade novamente já estavam quase chegando em Hogwarts o que faria lá com Lily Evans em seu colo? Idéia James não tinha nenhuma, foi andando até a sala comunal ao chegar lá, chegou no salão da grifinória e resolveu sentar em uma das poltronas com a ruivinha em seu colo, começou a acariciar o cabelo dela a face por fim tocou os lábios dela, macios como pétalas de rosas, tão tentadores, por que Lily tinha que ser tão teimosa, por que ela tinha que ser tão linda e adormecer justamente no colo de quem mais a queria, foi abaixando a cabeça e aproximando seus lábios roçando os de leve, aquele mínimo contato já o fazia suar frio,se aproximou mais dela tocando seus lábios graciosamente num beijo apaixonado, percebia que a garota ia acordando aos mas nem se preocupava em se afastar e pelo vista ela não queria que ele se afastasse conforme ia acordando a garota aos poucos ia correspondendo ao beijo, era bom demais, mais uma vez poder sentir os lábios adocicados da ruivinha.

Lily sabia que era O Potter que estava a beijando mas era simplesmente tão bom, porque parar então? Sentia que cada vez mais a velha Lily ia abandonando-a, mas não podia ser tão simples assim podia? Deixar-se levar? Estaria ou não apaixonada por James? Tinha medo ou não de dizer eu te amo? Eram perguntas por demais complicadas para a pobre e já complicada cabeça de Lily Evans, a ruivinha decidiu deixar o beijo terminar aos poucos depois olhou bem fundo nos olhos do Maroto.

- James desculpa, mas eu ainda não sei.

- Caralho Lily, custa deixar de ser teimosa, que saco! - Ele sentou e começou a bagunçar os cabelos.

- Desculpa James, mas é difícil!

- Difícil o que ruivinha! Quanto tempo você ainda vai demorar pra se decidir?

- Eu não sei.

- Mas me desculpe Lily eu não posso ficar esperando para sempre, eu te dou o prazo de até hoje ta bom? O relógio bate meia noite e me desculpe eu não te aceitarei mais, existem muitas garotas por ai em Hogwarts que sabem me dar o valor que eu mereço e infelizmente o valor que eu te dou em vão. – Ele Disse cabisbaixo e saiu pela porta do Retrato do mesmo jeito, se ele olhasse para trás poderia ver que duas lágrimas desceram dos olhos da ruiva e como se fizesse parte do destino foram se encontrar em sua boca molhando o lugar onde há tão pouco tempo seus lábios estiveram.

Ela fechou os olhos sem nem perceber que mais lagrimas começaram a cair de duas esmeraldas, não queria saber de choro de dor não queria saber de nada, mas havia uma coisa de que ela queria saber mesmo não querendo, queria saber bem fundo no seu consciente do ser que acabara de deixá-la assim que a deixara para sair pela porta de um retrato e que poderia deixá-la para sair de sua vida para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rach e Sirius pousaram no chão em Hogwarts já com o céu banhado pela lua crescente e totalmente estrelado, um clima perfeito do que Sirius Black teria que tirar vantagem de.

- Você sabe que você é linda não sabe? – Ele disse enlaçando a cintura da moreninha e a trazendo mais para perto com aquele brilho típico nos olhos, afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela que caía sobre sua face para trás de sua orelha.

- Muito obrigada Si. – Ela disse corando de leve.

Ele se aproximou com intuito de beijá-la, mas a moreninha ali pensou mais, se esquivou e se soltou do abraço dele.

- Nem pensar tótó, só se você me pegar. – Ela disse abrindo os portões de carvalho e entrando no castelo e saindo correndo pra fora da vista do namorado.

- Ah não! Isso não é justo! Você é minha namorada Ray!

- A vida não é justa Sirius, a vida não é justa. – Ela disse acenando do andar de cima.

- Você realmente nasceu pra me torturar? – Ele disse

- Você acha Siricutico?

- Não começa Rach, por favor.

- Ta bom mas me ache então Sirius, me ache.

Então mais uma vez começou a correr parou em um corredor para ver se o Maroto estava para alcançá-la, pois já estava cansada, mas nem sinal de Sirius, ficou olhando para trás por um bom tempo virou-se para o lado pelo qual ele deveria estar vindo e NADA, até que sentiu alguém enlaçar sua cintura e beijar seu pescoço ardorosamente, devia ter suspeitado afinal, não se brinca com um Maroto.

- Isso não vale. – Ela disse sorrindo e se virando para ele.

- Quem disse que não? – Ele perguntou fazendo a famosa cara de cachorro abandonado. – Você não disse nada sobre não ser permitido o uso de passagens secretas.

- Deixa de ser chato Sirius assim não tem graça. – Ela disse fazendo biquinho.

- Tem muita graça sim quer ver? – Ele perguntou com os olhos cinza brilhando de desejo, ele prensou contra a parede mais próxima e começou a beijá-la selvagemente, suas línguas travando uma batalha sagaz da qual nenhuma parecia querer desistir tão cedo, como não podia deixar de ser, Sirius deixou suas mãos nada santinhas explorarem e abusarem do corpo da garota a vontade, enquanto as mão dessa seguravam o cabelo do moreno com força arrepiando-os, parando agora apenas por falta de opção e falta de ar, soltou a cintura da namorada aos poucos e foi devagarmente afastando seus lábios dos dela para no final plantar um ultimo selinho neles.

- Ta bom dinhas, dessa vez passa. – Ela disse com a voz rouca se aconchegando nos braços do rapaz para irem até o salão comunal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus percebia que a velocidade da carruagem ia diminuindo cada vez mais e que a morena em seu colo não dava nem sinais de querer acordar, ao ver que a carruagem parara e que lá fora ainda era possível se ver o sol se pondo no horizonte, nenhum de seus amigos voltara ainda não a essa hora era impossível...Pegou a baixinha no colo e foi entrando com ela pelo castelo andando até a sala comunal, se perguntava tantas vezes do porque Cele estar com ele? Porque? Ela sendo um ser puro uma pessoal normal porque com ele? Que era uma...uma...coisa e isso era o que mais amava em Cele ela não era capaz de julgar as pessoas pelo que elas eram mas sim pelo que elas faziam, a frase que mais caracterizava Cele " Não julgue as pessoas pelo que elas são, mas sim pelo que elas são capazes de fazer! "e terminava tudo sorrindo, o sorriso dele a cativava, perdeu noção das coisas olhando para a pequena em seus braços que quando aterrizou percebeu que estava na porta do salão era engraçado como ela o cativava, e o jeito que só ela o fazia, sussurrou a senha e andou em direção a escada do dormitório feminino, tirou uma mecha do cabelo que caiu sobre a face de Cele senti a respiração leve dela, parecia um anjo dormindo ela era um anjo era seu anjo.

- Petrificus Totallus. - Ele disse ao pé da escada um pequeno truque que ele e os Marotos haviam aprendido para imobilizar a escadaria do dormitório feminino. Subiu gentilmente com a baixinha em seu colo e abriu a porta do dormitório feminino do ultimo ano, estava vazio, era de se esperar afinal todos estavam lá fora, aproveitando o sábado, e lá estava ele deitado na cama com a pessoa que mais amava na vida em seu colo, viu a neve caindo lá fora e começou a refletir a neve algo tão belo, tão puro, tão simples e tão frágil, lhe lembrava de Cele, olhou mais uma vez para ela, era sua bela que havia se apaixonado pela fera que havia dentro dele, se abaixou e plantou um beijo na testa dela e sentiu ela se aconchegar em seu peito e abrir os olhos bem devagar.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse sonolenta. – Eu dormi muito?

- Quase boa noite na verdade, você deve ter dormido mais ou menos uma ou duas horas.

- Que horas são? – Ela perguntou olhando para cima afim de encarar o namorado.

- Umas quatro. – Ele respondeu sorrindo ( N/A : naum liguem eh porque lá, na Inglaterra, no inverno o dia acaba o sol se põem por essas horas mesmo.

- Vamos indo para a sala precisa esperar os outros?

- É, por que não? – Ele disse sorrindo e se abaixando para plantar um beijo terno nos lábios da namorada para depois vê-la mais uma vez abrir o sorriso que ele tanto amava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si pra que que agente ta voltando pra torre se o pessoal já vai estar na sala precisa?

- A gente tava indo pra torre? – Perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Não sei, tava? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- A quer saber vamos pra sala. – Ele respondeu dando a volta e começando a andar, mas percebeu que ela não vinha. – Oh Rach você não vem não?

- Sirius, siriuszinho, coisinha fofa do meu coração, a sala Precisa é pra lá.

- Não Rach é pra cá.

- Sirius eu sempre fui pra lá por aqui.

- E eu sempre fui por aqui!

Ela se aproximou dele devagarzinho com aquele olhar de felina nos olhos e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Você não vai teimar comigo né? Te garanto se for comigo não irá se arrepender. – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e foi andando na direção que apontava anteriormente.

- Ai Merlin o que que essa garota ainda não me faz fazer? – Ele perguntou olhando para cima e correndo atrás da namorada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James resolveu ir para a sala Precisa lá esperaria os amigos, mas para a sua surpresa quando chegou lá Cele e Remus já estavam a sua espera, o lugar estava ótimo musica vindo de sabe-se lá da onde, puffs vermelhos espalhados pelo lugar, um barrilzão com todas as bebidas que se podia imaginar, quentão,cerveja amanteigada, licor de dragão whisky de fogo entre mais umas mil, o chão estava preto porém com umas luzes nos cantos dando um efeito super maneiro, o teto vermelho que dava ainda mais contraste com o chão preto.

- Cadê a Lily? – Perguntou Cele.

James apenas suspirou sentou-se no sofá e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- O que foi James? – A garota perguntou de novo.

- Eu não entendo a sua amiga Cele eu realmente não entendo. Qual é o problema dela? Por que ela parece estar tão apaixonada por mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fora de si e indecisa?

- Ruivas são problemáticas meu caro Pontas, ruivas são problemáticas! – Respondeu Sirius entrando na sala com Rach na sua corcunda.

- Eu já te contei que eu já quis ser ruiva? – Disse Rach saindo da corcunda do namorado e se sentando em um puff.

- É por isso que você é problemática! – Ele respondeu olhando pra ela.

- Agora eu sou problemática né? Na hora de fazer o que você quer, é Rachzinha meu amor, mas ai de mim, se abro a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas você vai ver Sirius Black, você vai ver.

- Sirius eu falo por experiência meu, você não gostaria de ver, não gostaria mesmo.- James respondeu e recebeu um sorriso da prima.

- É eu imagino. – Sirius disse sorrindo amarelo e indo em direção a namorada levantando- a e sentando no puff que ela estava para depois faze-la sentar em seu colo. – Foi mal Rach. – Ele disse dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma vez ela estava numa enrascada presa num beco sem saída, seu coração adorava lhe pregar peças desse jeito, se era maluca? Nunca saberia responder essa questão? Estava ela apaixonada? Não saberia responder essa tão pouco, se ela não o amava por que estava chorando, porque sentira uma dor de vazio no peito sempre que ele lhe dava as costas? Tinha medo que ele se afastasse? Tinha medo que ele partisse? Então porque seu coração também acelerava quando ele estava perto? Porque sentia medo de que ele lhe tocasse os lábios? Tantas perguntas e pensar que a resposta estava clara e estampada no rosto dela o tempo todo, não tinha medo dele, nem de que ele se aproximasse teria medo do que aquela aproximação causaria, tinha exatamente o que ele vinha lhe pedindo para que não tivesse medo de se apaixonar por ele? Mas como? Se apaixonar por ele? Era impossível, pelo menos pra ela, seria mesmo? Impossível? Uma palavra muito forte a ser dito um grande autor disse um dia nunca diga nunca, pois o nunca é para sempre, seria ela uma criança amedrontada pelo resto da vida? Não foi isso que seus pais lhe ensinaram! Era preciso juntar coragem e enfrentar seus medos, afinal ela era uma grifinória ou não? Ela precisava lutar ou não? Ela estava apaixonada ou não? Finalmente apareceu parecia claro como água, como pudera se enganar esse tempo todo? É lógico que amava o Maroto, como não? O pulso acelerado, o sangue fervente, o coração na garganta, todos os sintomas, sintomas do que? Da doença mais contagiante que um dia foi descoberta, o amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Havia passado um tempo os cinco estavam na sala conversando e bebendo, se divertindo, apesar de James ainda estar alheio a tudo seu cérebro parava num par de olhos verdes que combinavam com certos cabelos ruivos, não foi a toa que achou que estava tento uma alucinação quando viu Lily na porta da sala, parada olhando para ele, sorrindo, era ela, sua ruivinha, olhou para os lados e percebeu que os amigos sumiram, sorriu, amigos melhores? Isso sim. IMPOSSÍVEL.

Olhou mais uma vez para ela, linda como sempre, impecável, perfeita, era sua deusa, seu anjo ruivo, sua ruivinha.

Se levantou e pode vê-la correndo em sua direção e sentiu seu coração acelerar sentiu o impacto do corpo dela no seu quando ela o abraçou, a apertou com carinho nos braços, queria ela ali para sempre onde pudesse protege-la, ouviu uma música começar a tocar.

- Quer dançar Lily? – Ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

Ela apenas deixou que ele a guiasse.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time

( talvez eu esteja impressionada com como você me ama o tempo todo.)

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

( Talvez eu esteja assustado com como que eu te amo. )

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time

( Talvez eu esteja impressionada com o como você me puxou do tempo )

And hung me on a line

( e me deixou suspensa )

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

( Talvez eu esteja impressionada com o jeito que eu realmente preciso de você )

Ele realmente era impressionante, o jeito que a amava o tempo todo, que sempre estava lá não importando o que fosse, tinha medo do quanto o amava seria possível mesmo? Que o amasse tanto assim? Era incrível como ele mexia com ela fazia o tempo parar a deixava na espera, era irritante era incrível? Talvez tivesse apenas que aceitar o fato que precisava dele.

Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl

( Talvez eu seja uma garota e talvez eu seja sozinha )

Who's in the middle of something

( Que esteja no meio de alguma coisa )

That she doesn't really understand

( Que ela não entende realmente )

Ela simplesmente não entendia aquilo, era uma garota, podia até ser sozinha, mas tinha os amigos, porque se apaixonar então? Porque? Ela estava simplesmente presa em algo que não entendia.

Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man

( Talvez eu seja uma garota e você seja o único homem )

Who could ever help me

( que possa me ajudar )

Baby won't you help me understand

( Baby você não me ajudaria a entender? )

Ele poderia ajudá-la a entender? Pediria a ele? Ele a fazia se sentir segura já era muito para ele fazer, ele já ajudava de uma forma que não era nem capaz de imaginar.

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time

( Talvez eu esteja impressionada com o jeito que você esta comigo o tempo todo )

Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you

( Talvez eu esteja assustada com o jeito que eu te deixo )

Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song

( Talvez eu esteja impressionada com como você me ajuda a cantar essa canção )

Right me when I'm wrong

( Me concerta quando eu estou errada )

Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

( Talvez eu esteja impressionada com como eu realmente preciso de você )

Talvez a presença dele a confortasse de alguma maneira, talvez já não fosse fácil deixa-lo talvez, já tivesse medo de fazê-lo, Talvez fosse simplesmente divino a forma com que ele a completava , a consertava, talvez ela simplesmente amasse o jeito como que precisava dele.

Tinha medo ainda lógico, ainda nem sabia o que estava fazendo direito, mas alguma coisa em James a fazia continuar a instigava a ir mais longe, se sentia bem perto dele, bem de um jeito que queria se sentir pelo resto da vida.

A música ia acabando aos poucos e ele ia se soltando dela, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, na orbes verdes que ele tanto amava.

- Fica comigo Lily? Fica aqui? Não me deixa? Eu te quero do meu lado! Não só agora e amanhã pra sempre.

- Eu tenho medo James, é difícil.

- Medo de que?

- Medo de te amar demais, de precisar de você.

- Lily eu não tive medo de te amar demais porque se não hoje em dia eu não te amaria como eu te amo e eu não tive medo de precisar de você porque eu já preciso. – Ele disse pegando as mãos dela e beijando-as. – Eu te amo Lily, mais do que você imagina e muito mais do que eu consigo imaginar. – Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e juntou seus lábios num beijo terno, soltou as mãos da ruiva e segurou sua cintura enquanto sentia as mãos dela em seu pescoço, sentiu ela se render aos poucos como se estivesse quebrando uma barreira ao redor de Lily a sentiu afastar os lábios dele dos dela e olhar pra ele com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo James, também te amo. – Assim ela se se encostou ao Maroto mais uma fez sentindo ele a envolver em seus braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Rach você tem certeza disso não é? – Perguntou Pontas mais uma vez.

- O James desde quando você duvida das minhas qualidades teatrais?

- Nunca duvidei e não duvidarei agora querida priminha. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso Maroto.

- Que bom.

- Então revendo mais uma vez. – Sirius começou a falar. – Pontas você vai de olhos fechados com a desculpa do sonâmbulo certo?

- Aham.

- Rach você vai atrás como se tivesse tentando trazer ele de volta.

- Isso mesmo.

- Aluado vai fingir estar fazendo a ronda porque hoje é a vez dele.

- Fazer o que se eu sou o monitor chefe por aqui né?

- Cele e Lily vão por baixo da capa comigo seguindo o Pontas e a Rach.

- Pronto tudo certinho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo essa hora da noite fora dos dormitórios? – Perguntou Argus Filch zelador de Hogwarts.

- Bom Sr. Filch eu não sei como te explicar, mas é que o meu primo aqui é sonâmbulo, e bem na nossa família uma pessoa já morreu por causa de sonambulismo, eu já estou tentando levar ele de volta pra sala comunal há uma hora, só que eu não posso encostar nele, porque é muito perigoso acordar um sonâmbulo de seu sono, ele pode se tornar violento antes de acordar.

- Se esse é o caso, trate de se apressar, não quero ver vocês dois andando por ai essa hora da noite, agora chispa vai anda, corre!

Por dentro da capa Sirius, Lily e Cele seguravam os risos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Toma cuidado Rach você não pode errar nada.

- Eu sei Sirius, para de encher o saco eu já tenho o desenho pronto, agora é só passar pro gelo.

Com um pequeno feitiço Rach passou o desenho do papel que estava em sua mão para o lago uma réplica idêntica e ampliada.

- Está perfeito agora vamos voltar. – Disse Lupin.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal todos se tacaram nos sofás menos Sirius e James.

- O que foi? Vocês acham que acabou? – Perguntou o de óculos.

- Falta agora a melhor parte. – Respondeu Sirius e os dois se encaminharam para a janela de frente pro lago, ambos pronunciaram alguma coisa que fez o céu inteiro se cobrir de fogos chamando atenção de todo o castelo devido ao barulho e ao brilho que ocorria lá fora, naquela hora todos do castelo viraram para onde os fogos estavam e nessa hora puderam ver uma imagem desenhada no lago, mas não era qualquer coisa, era uma réplica perfeita de Snape e Malfoy se beijando, ampliado e no gelo, o desenho não era simples, era colorido e possuía movimentos, mas não era um colorido comum o uniforme natural de Sonserina verde e prateado, estava lilás e rosa choque, e o beijo que podia até ser uma coisa discreta, parecia exatamente o contrário e nessa hora Sirius apontou a varinha pra fora e fez mais alguma coisa, na mesma hora enquanto as risadas eram escutadas em todo o castelo, algumas palavras foram aparecendo no céu.

" FDDS PARA TODOS QUE CURTEM A VIDA..."

- Pronto agora sim missão cumprida. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para os amigos e indo em direção aos sofás de mãos dadas com Rach enquanto todos os imitavam.

- Garanto que memorável esse dia foi. – Disse Remus sentando com Cele em seu colo.

- Concordo plenamente. – Continuou Pontas olhando a ruivinha em seu colo também.

- Perfeito. – Disse Rach sentando no colo de Sirius e roubando um beijo do namorado.

- Bom gente, só me resta uma coisa a dizer. – Sirius começou envolvendo a cintura da namora e olhava para cada um que estava junto dele naquele momento. – Feliz dia do Sirius pra vocês. – Ele terminou com um sorriso Maroto nos lábios.

End of chapter six.

**Desculpa pela demora... eh que eu viajei me apaixonei e voltei pras aulas que nem uma louca entaum me perdoem por favor **

Bom gente eis aí o final, quem gostou, bom, quem não gostou sinto muito, mas eu gostei

Sim ainda teremos um epílogo que não tem previsão mas não, não irá demorar que nem esse cap hehehehehe ;

**Agradecimentos especiais à:**

**Mylla Evans**... Minha beta querida

**Juh Montez**... Minha querida priminha que teve participação especial nessa fic

**Luh Black**... Que me ajudou bastante e tbm participou )

**Quel**... Que tbm apareceu e ajudou aki rapidim neh?

**Lisa Black**... Tbm minha priminha que demorou, mas comentou e ajudou na fic

**Gabizinha Black**... que apesar de ter só comentado uma vez pediu pra postar varias e eh minha priminha tbm que eu amuh mt :

E agradecimentos à : Cela ( Cecelitxa.E.Black que vem comentando já a um tempo ) Gabi ( minha best que arranjou jeito de comentar aki vlw muito ) Sissy ( que nem gosta mt de Hp mais veio aki pra me deixar feliz ) Mile ( que comentou nu ultimo cap ) Lily Dany Potter ( que tbm comentou nu cap cinco e quatro ) Chris ( Bzalunga que já veio aki comentar e que eh minha miguinha nu msn v se posta em minina ? ) Mile- Evans ( vlw mt pelo comentário ) Mayara ( que comentou aki algumas vezes vle viu? ) Flavinha Greeneye ( que começou a comentar nu quatro mas já vem lendo e a gente trocando reviews hehehehe adoro a sua fic viu? ) Susana Snape ( que só comentou uma vez mas comentou ) Lane laoconte ( que tbm comentou brigainha ) Pandora Riddle ( vlw pelo comentário )

Eh so isso gente... só neh ¬¬ huahuahuauahuahahuahuahuah pronto epílogo talvez semana que vem e nas asas do destino que eh a saga que a FddS faz parte talvez em breve entaum aguardem mais de Rach Black hehehehehe

**Vcs que por acaso gostaram dessa louca aki e quiserem falar cmg meu msn eh: rachel(underline)mione(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com e pra quem tiver orkut u meu eh Rachel Emilly Potter Davis Black e quiserem ver a capa da fic - www (ponto) fotolog ( ponto ) net/mylla evans?photoid13574373 essa eh a primeira parte da capa e a segunda eh www (ponto) fotolog ( ponto ) net/mylla evans/** **?photoid13592030 ...por favor me ADICIONEM EM?**

Agora eh serio acabou adorei contar com vcs durante essa fic espero poder falar com todos vcs bjinhus marotos

E Feliz dia do Sirius para todos vcs ... ; )

Malfeito feito...; )

Aparatei...


	7. epilogo Feliz dia do Sirius!

Bom, gente aqui só vim mesmo para deixar u epílogo e agradecer MUUUUUITO a todos que se mantiveram fieis a essa ficzinha minha e não gritem aleluia por muito tempo eu não sumirei por tanto tempo assim, tenho dois projetos de fics grandes esperando por vcs e como eu já disse a Feliz dia do Sirius faz parte de um saga, chamada nas asas do destino que eh minha e da minha amiga ( q vcs conhecem como Cele P ) ela vai do sétimo ano dos Marotos até a Batalha final Harry x Voldemort, separadas em duas fics então vcs ainda não se livraram de Rach e Cele ainda verão muito das minhas duas amadas personagens e o outro projeto se chama Assassinato em Londres hauhauhauhauha eh uma UA ou AU como vc preferir. Tbm conta com a grande participação de Rach e Cele 

Chega de enrolação vamos ao epílogo...

Era a manhã do dia seguinte, e Rach, Sirius, Remus e Cele já se encontravam no salão principal, onde a única coisa em que se falava era no misterioso desenho que aparecera do nada no lago de Hogwarts. Muitos tinham certeza que a obra só podia ser peça dos marotos mas, como ninguém poderia provar nada, ficou por isso mesmo.  
Rach estava com as pernas sobre as de Sirius, que assoviava o ritmo de "We will rock you" e se debruçava na mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa. Cele se encostava-se no ombro de Remus, e esse tinha um braço ao redor de seu ombro, ambos liam o Profeta Diário.

- Posso passar a folha? - Ele perguntou na mesma hora que ela dissera "Pode passar a folha se quiser".

Eles sorriram cúmplices e trocaram um selinho.

- Nunca vi - comentou Sirius.

- O quê? - perguntaram Cele e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

- Casal ser mais igual que vocês dois... Merlin fez um pensando no outro com certeza.

Ambos sorriram e voltaram a ler.

- Rach, o que você tanto escreve? - perguntou o cachorro se sentindo abandonado.

- É a carta de resposta para Ju - respondeu a moreninha.

- É mesmo? Então eu vou ler - disse Sirius, arrancado o pergaminho das mãos de Rach.

- Ei! - Ela gritou em protesto.

- Você sabe que não adianta discutir. - Ele disse roubando um beijo dela.

- Eu vou ter que pagar um amestrador profissional pra você daqui a pouco. Santa teimosia!

- Parece até alguém que eu conheço - ele disse sorrindo. - Me deixa ler, vai, meu raiozinho de sol...

- Deixo né? Como se adiantasse dizer que não! - concordou Rach revirando os olhos.

Do que Sirius leu só tinha escrito até certa parte, e ele, mesmo sem pedir, foi se intrometendo, afinal ele era o grande e folgado Sirius Black. No final, a carta com intromissões de Sirius, Remus e Cele ficou assim:

Oi, Ju.  
Como vai a minha priminha linda do coração? Por aqui tudo ótimo, mas só tem um problema: você foi embora! Suas atrapalhadas deixavam Hogwarts mais colorida, agora só a gente aprontando para ter graça mesmo. Olha o que as influências de um certo cachorro estão fazendo em mim? Ah, o tal do Voldemort, sei, ele está causando um alvoroço por aqui também, o Tio Dumbie parece estar preocupado, e você sabe que se o Dumbledore está preocupado, é porque tem motivo para se preocupar. Você agüenta os estudos, Ju, afinal você tem que honrar a família Davis, se tornando a única curandeira da família por que Rachzinha aqui já desistiu dessa opção faz muito tempo. Espero que você se torne uma grande e maravilhosa curandeira destrambelhada.

Bom, estamos esperando para ver o que aconteceu com James e Lily ontem, afinal eles parecem que se acertaram ontem, ontem foi dia do cachorro...

É assim que ela trata o namorado, Ju, está vendo? - Sirius.  
Direito de te chamar de cachorro eu tenho, amor, afinal você será meu eterno cachorro... Depois de enrolação, enrolação e enrolação. - Rach Enrolação, enrolação, enrolação - Sirius.  
Enrolação, enrolação, enrolação - Remus.  
Enrrlação, enrolação e enrolação - Cele. O Pontas e a ruivinha parece que finalmente se acertaram ontem.  
Bom, e o Sirius... ai dele se pular a cerca.  
Que isso, Ju, eu sou um cachorro bonzinho, fala pra ela, Rach - Sirius.

Em certos pontos o Sirius realmente não deixa nada a desejar, é extremamente perfeito, e eu já não tenho mais minhas inseguranças não, eu sei que ele foi bem treinado, que ele não agüentaria deixar o colinho que ele tem e que ele ama a doninha dele.

Acho que eu não preciso falar mais nada, afinal a minha linda moreninha já falou por mim. - Sirius.  
Carta interrompida devido a Rach e Sirius terem resolvido celebrarem o amor deles. - Lupin.  
Ah o amor é lindo não Juh? - Cele.  
Bom, tenho certeza de que o Sirius tem noção de que se vacilar corre riscos com você, comigo, com o Remus, com o James e com a própria Rach - Cele.  
Enquanto a nós, vamos muito bem, obrigado por perguntar, Ju - Remus.

Os doces já foram devidamente comidos por mim e pelo cachorro, amei as fotos, cada uma mais engraçada que a outra, aquele gato em uma delas é seu novo namorado? Arrasando corações, hein, dona Ju? Tenha certeza de que nós morremos e sempre morreremos de saudades de você.

Um Beijão para você também priminha linda do meu coração.  
Rach, Almofadinhas, Cele e Aluado.

Ps: O James e a Lily acabaram de entrar no salão principal de mãos dadas, parece que tudo deu certo.

Naquele momento, exatamente como Cele diria que aconteceria no dia anterior, Pontas e a ruivinha entravam no salão Principal, de mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro, e com todos os olhares virados para os dois, afinal dois dias antes você veria Lily berrando a plenos pulmões porque Potter havia pegado sua torrada. Por esses pequenos detalhes eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, assim como Remus e Cele e Rach e Sirius, cada um feito sobre encomenda para o outro.  
- Ah, se ela tivesse apostado com a gente, Cele... - Rach disse, sorrindo marotamente.  
- Realmente, cinco galões não me fariam mal - Cele respondeu sorrindo.  
- Acho que esse conseguiu ser o dia do Sirius mais memorável de todos - Remus disse.  
- Para escola inteira, afinal, ninguém se esquecerá do dia em que James Potter conquistou Lily Evans - Rach disse.  
- Tinha que ser um dia especial - acrescentou Sirius. - Afinal é meu dia.  
- Nada melhor do que uma merda saída da boca do Sirius para o dia pós dia do Sirius - alfinetou Rach.  
- Acho que nesses tempos escuros, esse dia feliz vai se sobressair nas nossas vidas - comentou Cele, para acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas. Afinal existia um grande bruxo das trevas à solta, e um dia de felicidade no meio do caos era uma alegria profunda e a baixinha ali tinha plena razão.

...THE END... 


	8. Não, não é mais um capítulo

Olá mais uma vez gente...

Bom, não se assustem isso aqui não é mais um capítulo surpresa da Feliz dia do Sirius, afinal o último post foi em maio do Ano Passado, mas eu vim aqui pra comunicar a você que leu, riu, se divertiu e se apaixonou com essa fic, preparam-se por que tem mais, não, não mais Feliz dia do Sirius, mas sim Marauders' life style, a minha próxima fic com direito a não só dias do Sirius as o estilo de vida de todos os Marotos, a Marauders' life style faz parte de uma saga, que se chama nas Asas do Destino, ou só Asas :D

Serão duas fics grandes, varias shorts ( a FddS é uma delas ) e algumas one shots ( Um amigo oculto Maroto que já está postada até ) e a Marauders' life style vai ser postada agorinha.

Com direito a James e Lily, Sirius e Rach e Remus e Cele, muita palhaçada, tristeza que é inevitável, paixão, brigas, reconciliações, descobertas, poderes nunca explorados, anjos quem sabe? Intriga, ódio e amor, então você que gostou disso aqui pode ir lá garanto que você vai gostar mais ainda :D

By Miss Pads ex Rach Black


	9. Surpresa! :D

Siiimm...

Eu estou aqui, mais uma vez para encher o saco de vocês, para fazer, quer dizer, não fazer, mas para presentear vocês com mais uma das minhas porcarias ( platéia permanece em silêncio ) Pois bem eu esperava que vocês não gostassem mesmo, já encheram o saco da velha Rach não é? Pois é eu sei, já estou acostumada, é a segunda vez que eu venho aqui, pra não postar cap, mas creio que dessa vez vocês ficaram no mínimo felizinhos, a má notícia é que não, isso não é um cap a boa notícia é que essa louca aqui resolveu escrever nada mais nada menos do que:

" Feliz dia do Sirius II – Na Academia. "

Sim, gargalhadas, muitas gargalhadas, quem sabe drama, besteirol e etc's na mesma cota de diversão da primeira versão, agora na academia, sim afinal, não é porque saíram de Hogwarts que os Marotos vão deixar de aprontar e eu vou deixar de faze-los aprontar! Mais uma vez essa fic é sem o Petter, não nos dias do Sirius eu não tenho paciência para encaixá-lo, ele é muito imprestável.

Mas com certeza teremos, James, Lily, Sirius, Rach, Remus e Cele, agora verdadeiramente três casais, sem chocar a academia com os gritos de uma ruivinha enfezada. xD

Espero que vocês gostem dessa versão como gostaram da primeira e realmente espero que todos vocês leiam... Ela será postada dia 16 que é infindavelmente dia do Sirius, e pensar que eu estipulei isso. xD

Até o dia do Sirius então que virá com presente.

" Feliz dia do Sirius II – Na Academia... "


End file.
